spartans never die
by ninja of the shadows
Summary: ok, noble team is dead, reach is gone, and the UNSC is preparing to fend off the covenant after john and blue teams first offensive. but...what if fate, or a mysterious someone representing fate intervened? R&R, rated M for language,violence, and "fun"
1. noble teams return

***disclaimer* i do not own halo, thank bungie for that ^^**

Before a mysterious man covered by darkness on four beds lay five armored spartans. "jorge-052...emile-A239...noble six...cathrine-B320...and carter-A259"said the man as he walked down the row to the commander. "humanity still needs your help. Now go...your last team member will be there."said the man as he waved his over the group. They glowed over a few moment then shattered into nothing.

**September 14th , 2552**

John looked around the empty frigate, his helmet light on as he cleared the hangar. The UNSC frigate had randomly dropped out of slip-space near earth. Suddenly he heard static on his com signal then, "hello, i`m receiving a signal on my hud that there's a friendly nearby...if anyone's out there please respond. This is jun-A266, noble 3. my last objective was to protect doctor halsey to castle base but I...i think we got separated. I can't find her or a way to the bridge..."said jun as he rambled on over com's trying to retrace his steps as he talked but john stopped him by saying, "this is johm-117, where's your team spartan?"asked john

"gone, well atleast I think so. Nobles 4,1 and 6 went off on a mission to deliver an AI to a halcyon class cruiser, the _pillar of autumn. _I never heard from them again so my guess is they are MIA. Noble 5 was confirmed KIA same with noble 2."said jun before sighing. "noble team is gone...might as well forget the call sign noble 3."

john stopped for a moment. "is he talking about cortana?" thought john, "whats your position noble 3?"asked john as he found a door that lead into a corridor towards the mess hall.

"i'm currently hold up in the kitchen. I woke up here 3 days ago and searched the ship. It's empty and somehow all ways to the bridge are sealed." said jun's as he stood up and looked around. "say you a spartan II?"asked jun realizing that the spartan didn't have a letter before his number to correspond with his company.

John finally got the other spartan on his motion tracker and began sprinting down the corridor to the mess hall before grabbing the door to try and keep his current speed as he turned. Unsure as to why he felt the need to be going so fast he stopped halfway to the kitchen door to answer him ."yes, master chief petty officer john-117."said john as he heard the spartans foot steps. It was interesting how loud a spartans steps were without the constant chatter on com's or gun fire in ones ear. As the spartan stepped through the door he could tell his specialty in a moment. His armor, spare rifle rounds which he already knew weren't cheap just from a glance. The bags of most likely spare ammunition covering his body. "your a sniper."said john simply.

Jun nodded. "yes, warrant officer Jun-A266, sniper specialist for noble team. so...guessing you have a ride off?"asked jun as he walked over to john.

hearing his rank john hesitated to salute but ultimately decided not to when the spartan didnt seem to care if he did. But still, with the rank, "yes sir. i`m sorry to hear about your team. I'm sure they were good spartan's and died fighting honorably."said john as he led jun out into the hall but noticed the door he came through from the hangar was now closed. " odd..."he said as he walked up to it and tried to access it but it wouldn't open.

"same thing happened to me. Only room still unlocked is the cryo bay but all the pods were offline and there's no one else aboard."said jun, about to respond to his comment about noble team but stopped when he saw john trying to open the door to the hangar. As the larger spartan turned to him he pointed down the hall. Care to go check the cryo bay?"asked jun as he began heading towards the only room with open doors. John nodded and they began walking in that direction.

during this time five of the cryo pods lite up to life as the internal area glowed, with each member of noble team forming in each pod. "with this earth will have a better chance...and perhaps humanity will thrive after wards..."

* yeah i know it`s short but it`s just an opening for an idea, let me know what you think. i thought i`d put some romance in...even for the battle hardened master cheief^^ thats right he`s got a former girlfriend from beforehe was conscripted that`s in the marines...AND IS ONE EARTH. yep she`s even technically in halo 2. names parisa. find out more later...*


	2. a nice, bloody reunion

***Disclaimer** * I do not own halo, thank bungie and god for that. ^^

OK before you read on, yes my last one was short and had plenty of error in it but as one guy pointed out it was just a glimpse, a glimpse with a better reaction then ANY of my other stories. Also as a note, to single this out I'm adding as carter as a secondary character. So search for John and carter with an M rating to find this story. Also if this story turns out to be shorter on fan fiction I'll be adding more with what was meant to be in the next chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`'

John listened patiently as Jun explained nobles part in the fall of reach. His part failed in comparison but when combined with halo and his and blue team's strike on the unyielding_ hierophant _they had both fought bravely and stalled the covenant, giving humanity some extra hope. Jun stopped as they reached the cryo bay's control center and let john go in first.

Jun watched the spartan II with admiration. It'd been a nice walk to the cryo bay's control center over looking the pods and both had told their stories of reach. "no wonder Jorge did so well in combat, these spartan II`s are insane."he had thought as he heard about john taking on entire covenant battalions and the onslaught of the flood. After jun followed john into the cryo bay he walked over to the control panel and checked the vital signs on the five pods that were now active. "hmm...odd. Last time I came in here none of the pods were active let alone in use. There's five pods, all with full vitals. I wonder who they could be."he said as he activated the thawing process on all five.

Jorge groaned. He felt the warmth of the inside of his suit as well as the weight. He clenched his hands into fists and wiggled his toes to see if he was at least understanding the fact he was FEELING something. Finally he opened his eyes and licked his lips as he noticed they were dry. With his first glimpse he noticed he was in a cryo pod and could hear the hissing of the door preparing to open. "guess I finally reached oblivion..."he said simply as the pod opened and he got out...and fell to his knees. He got one hazy look around while his vision had originally been clear. He swore in that glimpse he saw the rest of noble team, excluding jun, but next clamped his eyes shut as he coughed up a bunch of blood, not hearing the loud thuds and coughing sounds as the other team members had a similar experience.

"Am I the only one who feels like I just coughed up my lungs?" asked Jorge as his vision began to clear but he just rolled over onto his back with a crashing sound.

"no Jorge your not alone there." said carter as he sat back and looked around as his own vision became clear. He noticed kat across the room, laying on her side with her own puddle of blood beside her. "noble team check in." said carter, trying to see who all was here besides him, Jorge and kat. He received a response from Emile of simply his precious kukri being thrown past him and dug into the metal wall.

"i thought our augments helped us endure pain but my body feels like it's on fire."said Emile as he looked around the room at everyone else, being the only one on their feet. "seems like everyone's accounted for commander, aside from jun of course."said Emile as noble six simply raised her hand, not having the energy to say anything.

Noble six just lay on her back like Jorge, completely exhausted as she rested her hands on her stomach, feeling her own armor. She was confused as the last thing she remembered was fighting off an onslaught of elites with energy swords and one had finally pinned her while another ended her life with an energy sword to her stomach. It confused her how she was now, breathing and could hear the others talking.

Kat's eyes were blank with a wide eye's surprised stare towards the wall, her mind blown as she lay here, on this cold floor she could recognize as ship grade titanium A. she'd just come out of cryogenic stasis but...all she remembers was arguing over a torch and burn order then...nothing. Everything goes black. She then finally snapped back to reality as she noticed carters hand but her body jolted and she coughed up some more blood as the rush of pain swept over her body like the others had originally experienced. "this must be what hell feels like."she said as she took carters hand and he helped her up.

Jorge finally got up and looked around. "never thought I'd see you guy's again. How'd you guy's go out?"asked Jorge, figuring they were still dead. He sat on his pod and just looked at everyone, amazed that they were all face to face again.

Jun was amazed at how casual his teammates we're discussing their deaths. It was like they just figured they were still dead. He listened to his team leader, carter, explain how he held off the banshee's for six and Emile then met his end by bravely ramming his pelican into a scarab so that the two could continue on to deliver the AI to the pillar of autumn. then Emile talked about how he got stabbed by an energy sword after taking out a zealot on his own, then took the zealot that killed him with him.

John confirmed it as he heard the one known as Emile, noble 4, and noble six explained their fates. If it wasn't for their sacrifice he wouldn't have been charged with guarding cortana on halo, wouldn't of become such good friends with her, and in the end wouldn't have survived halo in general. He was about to just break the glass him and Jun watched all this through when a new voice came through the speakers all over the ship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~

the man smirked as he watched all this go on through a miniature model version of the ship's cryo bay and action figures looking like them. "welcome back to life noble team. My name is unmei. It is by my will you have been reborn. The date isSeptember 14th , 2552 in 5 weeks earth shall be attacked by a small covenant fleet. There is a container near the exit with all but noble six and four's helmets as they were still on their bodies. It also holds everyone's basic equipment. I hope you enjoy your time on earth." said man as he got up and moved to leave but stopped. "oh...also it would be wise if all of you check in with a doctor just so you don't loose your minds over the fact your breathing again." he said as he got left.

All of noble team turned to see a large foot locker...but it was only about twice the normal size...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

so? tell me what you think. Also I have three poll items to go with your reviews. As I answered one of the three people who reviewed, six is female. Now I have this thing, a habit with all my stories even if I say it won't have it in it. A girl eventually get pregnant usually because I seem to reason it with a sequel...anyways to prevent chaos and bad reviews I want your thoughts. Should kat or six be expecting as aside effect to the revival or wait till later after some forced private time between john and parisa? Me personally I've always thought of a spartan, with her strength and everything, being pregnant would be scary as hell and I could really run with that especially because kat isn't exactly the stone walled, emotionless, hard core killer six or john are...well john to the extent of cortana, Halsey and his fellow Spartan's well being. Anyways I'm rambling so tell me your ideas on that. Then also I wanted to pair six with someone BUT I like jun cause he's a sniper, like myself in halo, but Emile has my mentality on the fiction battlefield but I'm loyal to the spartan II`s so Jorge is also in there. Lol basically anyone in this story but carter and john. so..let me know what you think. Oh and yes like unmei ((Japanese for fate)) said, the battle of earth is in 5 weeks.

P.S. Before I'm flooded with questions about the blood it's residual blood from when they first died as their heart begins pumping again. don't ask me how that's just the explanation I came up with.


	3. spartan love gotta love it

OK to clear things up, Emile and six threw their helmets off before coughing up blood so the insides are fine. Also in case you guys haven't guess cause of all the gear it'd be holding, the footlocker was a quick reference to the infinite space I've noticed all containers have in fallout. Just a quick one, there will be more hidden references of other games, just glimpses throughout the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

John finally stepped towards the heavy, thick glass, noble team slowly making their way to the foot locker. "time to see just how much more enhanced my strength is..." thought john as he balled his fist and pulled it back but jun caught it.

"hold on...i wanna check something first..."said jun as he pointed towards kat and carter, the two john now knew as noble 1 and 2. jun always suspected some romance between them but he wanted to see weather they believed they were alive,dead, or in limbo. If his assumption was correct they may make a move finally.

John looked to jun but turned back to watch the team. What he saw reminded him of something in his past but it was just a glimpse.

Carter looked into kat`s eyes. Her robotic hand hadn't let go of his after he helped her up. "is something wrong kat?" he asked as she seemed to pull him closer. He looked into her eye's, looking for what might be wrong as she moved closer and kiss his lips for a moment then pulled back. He blinked and glanced to the side as he thought he caught a sight of green armor moving in the cryo command center but was distracted when she flat out hugged him.

"my apologies commander. I realize the man on the intercom said we're alive...but we're Spartans, Even if we are "alive" and this is hell, I at least wanted a moment of heaven before we went back into a combat scenario with those damned covies."said kat as she released him and pushed off him slightly as she walked off, following Emile, Jorge and six to the foot locker.

Carter just looked at where kat was a moment ago, shocked at the fact she'd just kissed him. He shook his head and got over it and looked up to where he had seen the green armor. When he saw jun he stayed quiet but nodded slightly and jun nodded back. Then he noticed someone standing next to him. And motioned for them to come on down as he moved over to the rest of noble as they put their weapons and gear away, donned their helmets and prepared for combat of any kind.

Jun nodded back to carter but hadn't noticed Emile pulled his shot gun from the foot locker and a couple boxes of shotgun shells or hear him whistle when he read the description as he told john to bust out the window

"damn man...remind me whenever we meet this unmei to beg him for like a shipping freighter full of these shells." said Emile as he read the type. It was hand made,hand loaded, titanium A magnum buckshot with the picture of an explosion from the end of a shotgun barrel and a hunter's helmet with a big X over it. He heard kat ask him if it was really that special, not knowing the fact the pellets were made of ship grade metal. "yeah they are. If I wasn't a soldier i'm sure I could make a pretty penny off these."he said as he set the box aside and checked his shotgun. It was empty and noticed his old ammunition still held it's spot on his armor and so he began loading it with his old ammunition.

John nodded and punched the window, shattering the glass and jumped down only to have a shotgun in his face and six having roll behind him and get ready to take him down. It wasn't till jun jumped down and Jorge pushed Emile out of the way before john could counter having the shotgun in his face that six jumped back.

"JUN!" yelled practically everyone as they saw him. He nodded to them. " you guy's still think your dead?" asked jun as Emile walked over and patted his back. "listen this is master chief petty officer.." said jun but he was interrupted by Jorge who shook john's hand.

"john-117, the legend among the Spartans. He denies it but he's the luckiest son of a bitch ever. Good to see you again. How are the others doing? Anyone left after reach?" asked Jorge as he practically dragged john away from the rest of the team to talk while the others looked at jun.

"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As everyone chatted and reunited lord hood was back at Cairo station watching the frigate from the command station. "corporal we got anything from the master chief?"asked lord hood as he walked over to the coms officer. "nothing sir...i can't tell if we're being jammed or if the master chief has merely turned off his coms. Lord hood nodded and mulled over how to handle this. "send in an ODST squad and have them assist the chief in whatever needs to be done." said lord hood as he decided the chief may be in trouble though he doubted it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

john watched as he stood back and examined noble team, surprised as he noticed kat and carter secretly lock hands. He smiled. At this point in the war, with the covenant bent on ending the existence of humanity, even Spartans who once we're dead, deserved a chance to have at least a little happiness outside the combat zone. Besides these guy's were originally just "disposable" Spartan's as kat had discovered during their training as spartan III's. So the fact they weren't dead now probably accelerated their feelings.

Carter stood up and let go of kat's hand which john could tell was reluctant on kat's end. He picked his DMR up from beside him and slid it onto the magnetic plate on his back. "alright noble let's move. John says he has a pelican waiting to take us to Cairo station, a new super mac defensive grid platform. Jorge, Emile, I want you two ready to help bust down any doors since it sounds like from jun's report that a lot of these doors are locking on their own after you go through them."said carter as he then picked up his helmet and put it on. Kat put hers on as did Jorge

Everyone got up and ready, checking their gear as an automatic reflex and when kat was done she quickly tapped her helmet where her mouth was with two fingers then put them to carters helmet, quickly opening a private channel. "we should keep this...relationship to ourselves for now." said kat before closing it then turning to everyone. As the teams tech specialist she often would have everyone turn in their armor for upgrades according to their specialty though with Emile she often had to have his helmet upgrades brought to the base in person by one of the technicians who worked on their armor with his excuse being that he didn't want to have to carve up a brand new helmet. From the looks of john's armor though she figured they'd all need new upgrades but john had mentioned he'd never seen most of their different variants. "OK before we move I want everyone to be ready for a possible gear check in for upgrades, Emile that includes your helmet."said kat which surprisingly just got a simple nod.

With that everyone made their way towards the exit while nearby on a UNSC frigate, an ODST squad, and because of the overzealous captain wanting the fame of having dispatched the spartan saving troops, a small group of marines were being prepped to board the mysterious frigate, not knowing that they were about to "rescue" more then just the famous master chief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

OK so...there it is...everyone's getting ready and the story is about to be underway. Now I was thinking how to approach the whole pregnancy thing and I agree it'd be to much to just jump into it. So I took the initiative to put kat and carter together, mainly cause kat just seems like the kinda girl who has gotten a second chance at life, and is a determined soldier, and has a sort of crush on her team mate so she'd probably take the chance at love with her new lease on life. And being the smart, determined spartan she is, If she were to be expecting by the time the battle of earth starts I could see her getting around military protocol to join her team and figuring out every option to keep herself safe while six is a lone wolf assassin character archetype and honestly would be cool headed at first, hide it from the father, the freak out at her first shot to her abdomen or even just the first time her shields flared. Also I'm gonna keep six's love interest open till Christmas day so people can vote kinda. So far, 6 Jorge, 1 Emile, 0 jun.

Anyways let me know what you think as usual and I have a 24 hour poll for the next chapter. I was thinking as a test for noble team and john, turn the frigate into an innie distress frigate that had tried to invade reach but just got an immediate fail and fled the system after seeing the wreckage surrounding reach and the few remaining covie ships or something along those lines, so vote for that or give your idea. Lol I'm rambling again but one more quick question, tell me if you think john should have his mark six armor aka the armor from halo 2 and 3 or still have his mark 5 armor and they all upgrade at the same time? OK see you guys on the battlefield.


	4. she shot me SHE SHOT ME!

One ODST laughed as him and one of his teammates discussed the mission. "retrieval of a spartan? I thought these guys were invincible. I mean come on really he's one of the few left. Thought there were hundreds of them or something."said the sergeant as his subordinate gave a cheer to that. "invincible my ass."said the other ODST.

Meanwhile the marines we're discussing strategy, having no quarrel with the fact they were rescuing a spartan. He'd saved plenty of marine lives so they felt they were repaying a debt by doing this. "how much does this guy weigh?"asked a private as they discussed the worst case scenario. They were bringing two pelicans in case the spartan was alive considering the ODST`s didn't wanna ride back with him.

it was hazy, the memory more or less, as john saw himself pulling a girl from a lake. The whole area seemed familiar, including the girl. As she came to she simply smiled. "sorry john...guess I got a little distracted." said the girl as she sat up. John felt like he was about to say something when the girls image was replaced with cortana for a moment and he shook back to reality as he felt Jorge bump up against him as they reached the door to the hangar.

"that's strange...it's open again. Why does this unmei guy seem to like toying with us?"asked jun as he peered around the corner. "shit someones in there...along with two more pelicans."said jun as he looked back at the group. Everyone looked back to carter, even john, who stood there for a moment. "everyone check your gear, I don't want anyone jamming or having trouble. Entrance signal is two green acknowledgment light flashes."said carter as he went around the team and entered the room.

Carter looked around and immediately smiled when he saw what was actually out in the hangar. It was a group of ODST's playing cards while they obviously waited for someone or something. A few moments of watching though allowed him to see a small group of marines come out and talk to them. One of the ODST's jumped up and grabbed a marine threateningly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

"YOUR FUCKIGN WITH ME RIGHT!" yelled the ODST, muffled slightly by his helmet as he didn't like taking it off outside his squads barracks. "A HEAVILY ARMORED GIANT SLIPPED RIGHT OUT FROM UNDER M-OUR NOSE? HE'S NO WHERE ONBOARD? go back and search again."said the ODST as he shoved the marine back like an elite with a cowering group of grunts. Truth was, the ship's captain and his squad, almost all of the...actually all of the small group of ODSTs, around 50 shock troopers on the frigate, were deep undercover innies, well trained, and very good at covert. They were known as the ODST "ghost platoon" and we're the best of the best and we're practically hand picked. Aside from the 105th aka the hell jumpers, they were some of the most widely known ODSTS and their identities were about as classified as a spartan.

The marine staggered back into his buddies, his team mates, and nodded. "y-yes sir, I'm sorry but there's no sign of him and the cryo room is the only one locked." said the marine as him and his buddies quivered in the superior troopers anger.

The man growled and in a moment had his suppressed smg in his hands and took advantage of the jammed coms this mystery ship gave off and made short work of the marines in their surprise. "get rid of the bodies. I want that spartan found, or his body, and brought back here." said the ODST, now glad that they'd secretly ended the two poor pilots earlier as the marines had searched the ship.

This prompted carter to use his spartan speed to dive back into the hall way with noble team and john. "seal your suits!" he called out as the ODST`s sealed their own and opened the hangar door easily relieving them of the chore of removing the 7 dead marine bodies while they magnetized their boots.

"shit your kidding me? Innies...in the UNSC? How the hell did this happen?"asked Emile as carter tackled him practically, hitting the floor just as the gravity returned as their fall was silenced.

"Emile your lucky we're on a private spartan channel!"yelled carter as he peeked around the corner and the innie leader began giving out orders to his 4 subordinates.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

the innie took off hi...her helmet and sighed as she ran her hand over her hair. "shit...damn spartan got away. Now dad's gonna kill me. First, reach falls and so now we have no ride home without hijacking the Thunderbird, now I have one chance at bringing back a spartan corpse, one of the last remaining ones, to let dad and his techs look over them. "she sighed and watched her men walk off to search the ship. She was one of the most well known members of the remaining innies and the daughter of one of the last leaders. She joined the marines with a male disguise, and had made it all this way, getting past and getting plenty of her fathers men past UNSC security and in order to join her team. "daddies gonna kill me..."she mumbled before putting her helmet back on and re-engaging her voice modifier.

"no..."said carter simply as he moved back into the hallway...this was bad news. There were rumors all through the UNSC of undercover innies, like back in the 20th century with the communists. But the one big rumor, was of an innie controlled ship. Once the rumors became public it was any true soldiers worst nightmare to be stationed on a vessel full of traitors...and carter was sure they'd just found the ring leader of the whole system.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

OK so...again tell me what you think. I'm also getting mixed signals on the pregnancy idea lol I thought I decided kat and carter which to me seems reasonable but now I feel I should just throw six in there as well with Jorge or..well yeah it's not even worth keeping the poll open lol, six and Jorge are gonna have a baby just so I can humor you all with the thoughts I threw out there last time ^^

also I decided to go another route with the Innie idea, tell me what you think of that.


	5. kick the door

Carter had to think fast for this one. "john their here for you right?"asked carter as he looked back at john who nodded. "you go on in and we'll see what the innies want. Sounds like they want you dead, so if they open up on you we'll be here for back up. Emile I want some restraint shown on this op got it?"asked carter as he looked at Emile You could almost feel the tension between them on the subject and carters glare at Emile

"understood commander."said Emile as he sat back and put away his kukri which he had been holding, waiting for the order to take them down.

Carter nodded. "see if you can just use your pelican for a ride back to the station. If you can't then we'll take it and warn lord hood."said carter as he checked around the corner. The innies we're coming back to check in.

"no sign of him sir...should we head back, state him as MIA?"said one of them who looked at the disguised female. He knew her true identity but all the ODST's kept up the facade for the stupid UNSC marines aboard. She shook her head as another one came back to report in. "we may have a problem."said the ODST as he held up two blood covered fingers. "found five puddles of blood, fresh, next to five opened cryo pods. We may have more then a spartan on board." said the ODST.

They were all silent for a moment. "seal your suits, unlock the stupid marines pelican wheels and open the door. That`ll give us an alibi for their deaths. Recruit stupidity plain and simple. Then I want the ship searched AGAIN. He's not stupid enough..."said the leader as she turned to see john standing in the door way.

"did ya miss me?" asked john as he looked at the group, acting like he didn't hear anything.

"yeah, command wants us to escort you home. Need a lift?"asked innie leader as she opened a secure com channel to her teams sniper. "get ready to take him down." the sniper replied with a simple yes and got into position.

John noticed the sniper but didn't make a move,simply kept his cool and said, "no. I have my own ride."said john as he headed for his pelican which pissed her off.

"fire now." "i don't have a clear shot at his head." "just fire." and with that a shot rang out from the innie sniper but missed as the chief rolled behind the pelican.

The team opened up on john but the leader wasn't as stupid as when the rest went to reload she dove behind their own pelican to dodge the immense gunfire as Jorge stepped out with his turret and immediately obliterated 2 of the four odst's.

As the fire fight ensued the rest of noble team took the chance to move towards john's pelican which john had started up.

The innie leader peeks around the corner after seeing the last of her squad fall. "shit there's more of them?" she said as she got around the pelican enough that she saw Jorge climb in as her suit sealed and the hangar doors opened. As the Spartan's escaped she climbed into her pelican and started it up. She figured she'd casually follow them towards wherever they were going but veer off towards her groups frigate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

kat sighed as she sat next to carter. "commander...we need to talk..."said kat as her brain exploded with the fact there were innies at earth, the covenant was gonna attack, and she had a second try at life. Damn if she was a spartan, she wasn't gonna pass up a second chance at love. Plus she had it all planned out, already knowing how he'd respond...

"not now kat, lets make sure we don't have more to worry about." said carter as he got up and went to the cockpit to check on john.

Kat nodded and smiled. " of course carter..."she thought as she rested against the seat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

six was standing as they left the frigate, just in time as the innie frigate opened up on it with a mac round as well as around 200 archer missiles. Lord hood had ordered the vessel destroyed when there was no response from the rescue squad, not wanting to risk a oddly covenant hijacked ship or innie's not realizing he was helping innies cover their tracks as the ship blew up.

Six staggered as the explosion rocked the pelican and fell into Jorge's lap. She blushed and could feel herself having a strange feeling in her gut as she realized it was Jorge "need a little help six?"asked Jorge as she stood up. She shook her head and quickly took a seat across from him. She was so confused at this odd,warm feeling she had in her stomach.

Jun and Emile just held on for dear life as the pelican evaded "miss fired" point defense rounds from the frigate. "these people really want us dead..."said jun as he looked to Emile who just shrugged. He was used to it by now, as was jun but still it was a pelican against a large frigate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

Sasha, the innie leader, or "Jacob" as the UNSC had her registered, took off her helmet and threw it down as she watched the pelican coast into the hangar at the Cairo station. "damn it! mother f(&^er. I HAD HIM...I HAD HIM!" she screamed as she piloted her own pelican towards her frigate. She slipped her helmet on as she landed and got out. The captain was there.

"I'm guessing the mission was a failure?" he asked as he looked at her cautiously

"no shit...get command on the line, I want me and...and beta team transferred to the Cairo station defense." said "Jacob" as she stormed off. "very well..." said the captain...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

OK a little choppy yes, but I'm not very good at those kinda scenes outside of role play's, I'll try and get a friend to help me there in the future. Anyways alright so I've loved the reviews, honestly I have. But I just have one thing...parisa wasn't a "girlfriend" per say, maybe more of a crush but he did promise her he'd marry her and protect her. Even though she believes he's dead cause of his flash clone, she still holds him to that promise.

Mathiasosx, i actually did some checkign and warrant officer is higher then MCPO but both ranks are boosted by their spartan status.


	6. oh honey!

_**24 hours after the incident with the insurrectionists**_

kat sighed as she walked through the barracks halls. Her and the rest of noble had been quarantined for 5 hours, questioned, all had a full med workup, even going so far as to put her under and remove her arm during a 3 hours procedure where they made sure she wasn't an innie spy. They had good reason though. They already knew earth had been found by the covenant and once they were all verified they were happy to have another team of Spartan's around.

six, Emile and jun were planet side discussing their armor which made her curious why carter wasn't down arranging everything. Jorge had merely opted to go for what she heard was merely a mark 6 version, just in the same armor configurations. He was also being fitted for new armor.

She looked at her right arm, still robotic, still with a mjolnir para variant shoulder piece always attached. She just hoped it wouldn't be a liability in this "solo op". Her short hair was dripping after the shower she'd just took and she was simply covering herself with a towel considering noble team had received special privileges and had their own section of the barracks to themselves. For the moment it was just her and carter which worked perfectly for her plan. She had planned at least ten moves ahead of anything her superior officer could come up with to stop her.

Carter was laying on his bed, reading a book, enjoying the R&R while it was decided if they would wait for new armor or be deployed with just upgrades to their old armor. He stopped when he heard knocking at his door. "it's open..."he said as he watched to see who it was and his eyes widened as he saw kat simply covered up by a towel. "i-is there a problem kat?"he asked as he sat up to give her his full attention only to be pushed back down onto his back as she moved on top of him, straddling him as she took a deep breath. He was having a hard time focusing as he felt her moist crotch over his which seemed to make her smiled.

Kat smiled as she saw how nervous he was. "commander...what I wanted to talk about earlier was my actions after jun freed us from our pods. The kiss to be exact."said kat, starting as she moved to loosen her towel. "i apologize if I seem to forward or if I'm breaking protocol or some bullshit like that. We have been given a second chance at life, and after being together on a team for so long, but having so much weight on our shoulders against the covenant as Spartans I never bothered to tell you...i love you. Now with earth in danger..."she said as she loosened her towel and allowed it to fall over his chest, revealing her bare body.

Her toned abs, her average but plump breasts, and slightly tanned skin from the small bursts of time they had back on base before their death and some help from unmei, were revealed to her very nervous commanding officer. "...i wanted to make this clear. Either we will die and never come back, or we will help end this war and our constant duty as Spartans will be over with a few simple operations...no matter what happens I want us...to be us. Understand?"she asked as she laid on top of him, her breasts pressing against his chest.

Carters heart was beating like a virgin geek peeping into the girls locker room. But his training and professional pride helped him act calmly and hide how he felt at the moment. "i understand kat...but what about when we are in combat? And what about even off duty. We can't hide this forever."said carter as he slowly moved to hold her with his hands on her back. She smiled again.

"then why hide it. The world could end in 5 weeks, we could die or end this war either way I...i heard this in an old video file I saw playing on a TV when we we're evacuating a small town, one of our first missions as noble team. I wanna be...for lack of better words...Mrs. spartan. I wanna be in a romantic relationship with you weather we hide it or not though to be honest I'd rather not. Besides...we already died once...why spend a second chance at life alone if we win this war?"she asked as she kissed his lips deeply again before breaking it off. "think about that..."she said simply as she stood up and walked off to her quarters just down the hall, leaving her towel as the last part of her plan to get into carters head.

Carter looked down at the wet towel on his chest and shot up into a sitting position. His mind was blown...AGAIN. Kat was serious. She wanted a relationship. But...how to explain it to the rest of noble. It was his turn to plan. And he had a few ideas already.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

OK it was a short one again BUT it was just to show you how serious kat is about being with him. Now for carters plan. I have two ideas. One just tell noble team and go with it, or talk lord hood into allowing them to marry, secretly, like anakain and padme in star wars, but then just go on with their love openly and act like it was obvious this whole time but not mention being married. Either way the chapter with his plan comes out on Christmas ^^ my gift to you guys ^^ along with a sexy ending and the conception of Sparta baby number 1.


	7. we are the light in dark times

Carter checked every room in noble teams section of the barracks till he knew everyone but kat and him were gone. He finally went up to her room and knocked on the door. "come in" she replied and he opened the door, surprised when he saw her simply wearing her pants and panties, but only a bra up top. "where's your shirt kat?"

"probably being burned with the rest of our clothes. I'm still waiting for my list of clothing to come up on my computer for me to pick from so they can get it up here."she said as she sat at her computer. "i see you decided to go military civies of course."said kat as she noticed he had gone and showered and was wearing a fresh set of spartan military issue clothing. "so come to any conclusion on my earlier actions. I'll accept any court martial papers or whatever you chose."said kat as she stood up and walked over to him, pulling him over to her bed as the door closed.

"actually that's what I'm here about."he said as he took her hands in his. "if we are going to do this I want it to be official and kept quiet from the team. we'll talk to lord hood about.." said carter but kat stopped him. "i figured you'd want to go all official so I already sent him a video message earlier. He replied saying he wanted to meet with us."said kat as she looked him over again. "we need to discuss one more thing...children."said kat as she lead him to her bed and sat next to him on her bed. Carter was shocked by this change in topic.

"ch-children?"asked carter. "kat we're Spartans..th-those are just out of the question."said carter. Not only were they talking about romance, love, hell marriage if his plan went right...and kats. Now she was talking about something he had never even conceived in his mental image of this affair if they lived through the rest of the war.

Kat nodded. "I'm not saying I want or need any. I mean hell I have a metal arm from not being aware of my surroundings. Imagine having a child to care for as a spartan who couldn't save her own arm. I'm just talking about a contingency plan were I to...conceive..."she said as she watched carters reaction.

Carter sighed in relief. "lets...not even go there. For now let's just focus on the problem at hand. The fact we won't be able to hide a relationship forever."said carter, to which kat nodded in return.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

jun looked around with Emile and six."so where are we supposed to go again.?"asked jun as he looked back at his two comrades. They had seen a book of new armor and it's variants...well full versions of what they'd tested with their prototype mark V's. They picked the newer versions of their armor but jun saw the new scout variant and blew a cap over how the mark VI version looked, told them he wanted his helmet merely upgraded. It looked like a birds beak to him. Emile opted for the same thing so that he didn't have to carve up a new helmet as kat had predicted.

"i dunno. All I know is I'm hungry and they said to enjoy our day of R&R...and to go find new clothes. I'm sure if the big man were here, he'd know where to go...then again he's probably off chatting up john about that halo place. Had to of been hell having to crush in the captains head just to blow up a fucking ship."said Emile as he recalled jun's retelling of john-117 aka the master chiefs time on halo.

"yeah I couldn't imagine it."said six as she watched all the people, looking at them. It was as if they the whole planet knew of their deaths and resurrection "wonder why they're all staring at us..."said six as the crowds parted like the red sea for the three of them,whispering and pointing.

"probably not used to seeing three of reach's hero's walking amongst the living."said a familiar voice as they heard the clanking of heavy armor on the cement. The three spun around to see Jorge suited up in his new armor. It was the mark VI mjolnir armor, modified though with a rogue helmet and EOD chest piece along with a pair of security shoulder pads.

"whoa nice armor Jorge but it seems...so different."said jun as he looked him over.

"what do you mean the hero's of reach?"asked Emile before a newspaper was shoved in his face with all of noble team on the front cover in a secret picture taken while they talked to lord hood. "someones one hell of a thief if they got that picture last night and got off the station without it. But why'd they circulate it?"asked Emile as he looked around and people began smiling and one little girl blushed as his eyes met her before moving on to look at the man next to her, and the couple after that, till everyone was cheering.

"reporter heard the whole story, how each of us except jun went down in battle and somehow got a second chance. Especially six, and how if it wasn't for her half the people who got away from reach, wouldn't be here as refugee's. No one seems to care about the fact we all somehow came back from the dead, just that we're here and ready to kill any covie in our way."said Jorge as he smiled at some people and scrunched the whole newspaper in one hand and tossed it up before getting lots of cheering. "the chief's getting a medal the same week as when the unmei character told us the covenant would attack. Guess the reporter didn't mention the attack, but just stated that we're living proof Spartans are invincible. There may be less.." said Jorge before a little boy ran up and finished it, tossing a newspaper at jun with a pen. "but they're just waiting to ambush the covenant in hell! please sign my newspaper mister spartan."said the boy as he waited patiently in front of jun.

Everyone began cheering again as jun smiled and signed it. Emile sneaked away while Jorge lead six away since they we're mostly interested in the only spartan to have his name in the papers and the only noble member to live. Warrant officer jun.

((to be continued later...it's late and I just wanted to keep my promise before people hated me lol so on back to kat and carter...kater lol just something I thought of.))

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

carter and kat stood before lord hood, kat wearing a small lace halo on her head as well as a white nurses outfit. (It was all they had in white in her size and she insisted on having white on this occasion.)

carter meanwhile was wearing black ODST civies with a tie (again all they had and kat put up a fit about wanting something similar to wedding attire in their size.)

"now this isn't something normally done but under the circumstances you two, hell your whole team has been through, I'm authorizing the first and ONLY wedding to ever occur on this station. Commander Miranda keyes and master chief petty officer sierra 117 will be the navy,marine and spartan witnesses to make this official as well as of course god." said lord hood as he held out a bible.

*Three hours before him, carter and kat sat in his quarters discussing the fact that the two had been to hell and back literally ((unconfirmed)) and figuratively and so they wanted to be wed in case the situation arose they could be at peace with the fact they found love even if for a moment, before rejoining the covenant in hell.*

"as the commander of this station I ask you carter, before god, do you take kat as your wife?" said lord hood, not being a priest so he created his own variant of this short ceremony for the two Spartans, all of humanity owed them that. Not having last names they decided to go by carter and kat noble, using their teams call sign as a last name for official and undisclosed records.

"yes I do."said carter as he looked into kats eyes as he put his hand on the bible.

Miranda watched the two with a smiling happy face. She had just been told about the secret wedding at the same time as finding out about her fathers fate so the two super soldiers happiness was cushioning the blow and helping her hold back her tears till she reached her private quarters.

John watched the two and his mind was flooded with memories but each on was as foggy as the last. There was a town...a lake...a girl. And he just kept hearing the words. "when we're older. I promise I'll marry you and protect you." then it made him think of Halsey which shifted his eyes to Miranda Miranda keyes, formerly Miranda Halsey He wondered if she knew who created the spartan program, if she was possibly growing up with her dad, alone, while him and his fellow Spartans trained and grew together...grew closer and stronger with each day, with each mission, till finally when the covenant came into the picture, every spartan casualty was like a combat knife to his heart. All under her mother watchful eye.

**flash back**

john watched as doctor Catherine Halsey cryo pod opened aboard a covenant cruiser. Kelly...Fred..Arthur..Solomon...all of them had fallen behind, Arthur and Solomon were both confirmed KIA...and Kelly and Fred were MIA. But he knew they'd all be listed as MIA per spartan protocol. He'd found daisy, dead as well as watched other die. As he thought about all of this he realized he was talking to her and heard her mention something about his luck rubbing off on him. He wished he could give it all to his fellow Spartans, let him die rather then all of them. "we make our own luck." said john before following her off to somewhere.

**End**

most Spartans had forgot who their families were and saw each other as their own family...with Halsey as their mother though they were trained soldiers so every now and then they'd say mom rather then ma'am but it was subtle and no one said anything.

Lord hood nodded. "and kat...do you take carter as your husband before god?"asked hood as he looked between the two of them. Kat looked to carter and smiled, setting her lace glove covered mechanical hand over carters. "i do..."she said simply before they both smiled.

Hood nodded. "good...then I pronounce you man and wife, carter and kat noble..." and then the military seriousness came back. "now finish up your day of R&R with some fun then be ready to get suited up by 0900. you two have some training to do."said lord hood as he removed the bible while john and Miranda clapped before going back to their posts. Carter and kat saluted him before leaving to their quarters.

Carter gasped as he landed on the hardened metal bed's soft, comfy mattress after kat was the one to toss him onto the bed after practically breaking the lock button to his door during an intense make out session while stripped till they reached the bed. If it wasn't for them catching jun and them on their way to the quarter masters office they would of just given up and made love in the locker rooms where they'd planned to have a very sensual shared shower, followed by checking their borrowed clothing in with the quarter master, THEN coming back to a massive night of hiding their love from their team. But instead they had to sneak by their fellow team members and make it back in time to let their lust consume them.

Carter watched kat as she just giggled and ran her cold, robotic hand over his chest as she crawled on top of him, kissing his lips before teasingly moving her warm, moist, and oh so pleasing pussy over his dick. He groaned. Been a soldier since he was 11, always wondering what it would of felt to have been at home, met a girl, lived through a glassing, and gotten married just so he could fuck her and now...

kat moaned as she slide over his throbbing erection. "wow honey..."said kat, happy to be able to call him that now even in front of the team. They would be allowed, by carters standard, no one elses, but be able to know they were in love, but not that they were married or screwing each other. " I didn't think you'd be this excited."said kat as she felt him leaking pre in her pussy. "already that close? Well I better get the bang I need for MY buck before that happens."she said smiling as she began to basically do push ups except carter massaged her breasts, rubbing them, squeezing them, making her moan like crazy as they kissed, her hips moving up and down over his cock while he slowly got into the movement Kat already knew this would just be quick. They had a motion sensor near the door into noble teams personal section of barracks aboard the station. When the door opened it would trigger carters alarm clock and they'd scramble to get dressed though kat had no official shirt. Plus her new husband already felt like he was ready to burst.

"sorry kat...guess I spent to much time training, not enough sneaking a peak into the female Spartans barracks. 'Think maybe that's why they made me commander and not you."he said jokingly which made her giggled like crazy and gasp as she thrust one more time and she felt her insides fill with carters seed. She immediately sat up, keeping his cock inside her. "carter I thought we agreed nothing internal."she said, amazed at what she was feeling after looking over the top secret spartan augmentation files. "risk of sexual drive suppression...not in his case." thought kat as carter looked just as surprised. "i-I'm sorry kat I just couldn't hold it any more..."said carter before breaking out in laughter. "i can't believe it...a decent sex joke puts a severe dent in our plan against pregnancy. " said carter which got kat laughing as she just laid back down on top of him. She sighed in pleasure. "well it may have been short...but it was great for what little time we had."said kat as the alarm went off.

Carter looked at the clock which was beeping, meaning the rest of the team was here. He sighed. But they both were smiling in bliss as kat silently rubbed carters pecks, so happy to finally be laying on top of him with her breasts pressed against him, and secretly happy to have her heart warmed by the thought of children. She would have been happy following carters plan. Never becoming a mother, if the war ended and they were alive she could always adopt, there was always the foster care system as well...but the fact that the stupid thought of a actually terrible sex joke made by the second most serious man she'd ever met possibly compromising her womb just made her laugh more and let him feel he'd actually come up with a decent joke.

Carter was happy,even if they had second before someone knocked on his door, he was happy to be laying there, married to her, her warm body and even her cold metal arm laying on top of her. It was enough to make him forget about the mistake he'd made that might fulfill her secret wish. Neither of them believed they were gonna be parents...but what they didn't know didn't hurt them as within kats womb a new life was about to begin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

OK..short sex scene yes, was there supposed to be a full scene with Jorge and the rest, yes, but that comes next, one of those story/movie scenes and looked at what happened between point A, Jorge meeting up with the rest of them, and the revealed later point B where kat and carter sneak by in their throw together wedding outfits. Anyways the reason it's way late is one, Christmas was a blast, 2 I turned 19 on Jan, 1st and third...NOT ENOUGH OF YOU REVIEWED lol I give you poll so I can work faster and know what my audience likes. Its why I was pumping them out like crazy before this one. Anyways hope you like it, R&R.

PS: one side effect of one of the spartan augmentations was a SUPRESSED SEXUAL DRIVE...many confuse this with sterility...this is not true. It just means it might take some Spartans longer then others to "get in the mood" some things become moist and wet some become hard and long lol just more timing in all of it.


	8. who's got the caps?

Kat and carter sighed as someone knocked on the door. "sir lord hood would like to see us all. Seems the words out..."said Jorge through the door before he could be heard walking off with his new armor obviously. This made them look at each other before scrambling to get dressed...

**earlier that day**

six and Jorge sat on the curb, each enjoying an ice cream cone for the first time in ages, on the house from the local ice cream parlor. "so...you give him an hour before his sniper mentality makes him book it to the nearest pelican or abandoned warehouse?"asked Jorge as he licked the ball of chocolate ice cream. He was loving the control the new armor gave him over the enhanced strength he possessed which it also boosted by several times.

Six nodded. "yeah. I mean there were so many people I can't even find Emile because I'm sure he's...right over there..."said six as she pointed to Emile who was stepping out of a pawn shop with a wicked looking dagger. Meanwhile jun was scrambling to sign every newspaper, hockey pad, anything the people threw at him to sign.

Jorge pointed to jun who was already looking stressed. " I give him five...four...three..." said Jorge, not even finishing his count down before jun tried to push his way through the crowd without hurting anyone.

"come on people please. That's enough autographs."said jun as he finally broke free and began sprinting down the road as people followed him.

"can you believe that just because his name was in the paper he's being mobbed while we just get free food?"said Emile as he sat next to them. "I mean Jorge is actually in his armor..."

"practice armor...the techs have to make more. This armor just has the basic systems, no shielding. It's just to adjust to the strength hand reflex enhancers. One tech described it as a...spartan exo-skeletal suit. Only I get one considering I haven't spent as much time in my mark 5 armor as john or the other remaining spartan II`s. And considering my current armor is what I was wearing when I was turned to bits and sent to oblivion this seems like a perfect idea to readjust to the armor."said Jorge as he took a bite of the soft, melting, chocolate ice cream.

Six meanwhile licked her mint chocolate chip. "last time...i had a double scoop of mint chocolate chip..hell I have no idea when that was."she said laughed as she took a big bite and moaned slightly. Amazed at the coolness and creaminess of the dessert item which made the two male laugh. This earned them a glare. She swallowed and said, " hey I'm sorry if this is so good after years of not having ANY ice cream. So both of you shut it."said six as she took another bite and giggled as they all laughed. "when was the last time we had some decent R&R?"asked Jorge as he stood up with six and looked around for jun. He was currently hiding in a broom closet in an abandoned house.

"so who won our bet?"asked six as her and Jorge walked down the street as Emile began looking for another hunting shop.

"i believe I did. Say why don't I treat you to a cold one. I heard some marines say shore leave just isn't right without downing at least one beer..."said Jorge as he saw a bar just down the street.

**3 hours later**

six laughed like crazy as Jorge told her the English version of a Hungarian joke and tipped the top of her beer bottle towards him. "you were right, it sounds better in Hungarian"said six. The sun was setting and she stood up from their spot behind the bar. "ya know what. This may be our last day of R&R...lets go rent some private poker room at the casino down the street...you,me,Emile, and jun. Strip poker, no helmets. I wanna see who gets drunk and who gets sunk in the credits first."said six as she was obviously buzzed and bordering on drunk..but so was Jorge as he stood up.

"I'll take you up on that. Maybe include some cigars. Always wanted to smoke one. even during training you always saw the big boys smoke cigars, pipes, whatever. Then when you got shore leave you had the movies with the pit bosses and the mobsters. Hell why not have a little fun. We just cheated death, why not spit it in his face."said Jorge as he downed the rest of her beer. And threw it perfectly so it shattered and all the pieces landed in the recycling bin. Scratch that...we now have a drunk spartan on our hands...

**5 more hours**

it was nearly midnight, Emile and jun had opted not to join their drunken team mates who by now, Jorge was down to his gauntlets and his pants and underwear while sadly six was a down to a beer...and her panties. "one more hand and I lose..."said six as she spun around in her fancy chair in the penthouse lovers sweet her and Jorge had gotten along with plenty of beer and wine on the house in the resort/casino.

Jorge nodded and took a swig of his beer, oddly he was a calm drunk. After he'd passed into being drunk he became calm and calculated...but his calculations had long since been shot way off the charts as he stared at six's nipples. he couldn't believe at his age he was just now staring at "a young thing's" breasts, having had trouble with finding the correct and polite words when her bra was thrown onto the bed to which six came up with those drunken words.

"this is correct...any last words before you lose your dignity as a spartan?" said Jorge, not expecting her next words.

"will you fuck me?"asked six as she looked at him, suddenly having a serious look while Jorge was confused.

"wha?"he asked as he took a swig of beer but spit it out all over the cards as the words finally hit his drunk brain. "you want me to what?"asked Jorge as he set his beer down.

"you heard me...I've been a stone cold killer for nearly my whole life. I want just one night of bliss off booze and seed rather then blood and bullets. I mean I have the same spartan rating as john and look at him, mention any of the other spartan II`s in his class and he looks like he's gonna break into tears or kill me had he not been a spartan ((input johns glare at six for mentioning grace earlier...Spartans can read each others "blank" emotionless expressions...well beyond anger...)) me...ask me about when you died...even if I had live like jun, I would have just said the usual bull shit "comes with the job" or your whole line about we all make it sometime...the whole one way trip bull..."said six as her layers broke away on her. The whole team had noticed Jorge had a sort of...aura that made people just...fell like they were talking to a friend rather then someone who could snap your neck with a single, swift punch, hell he could punch your head right off your shoulders.

Six just fell back in her seat and began crying. " enough with the blood...enough with the guns, bullets flying...i just want ONE night, where I can feel like I'm not a super soldier who was altered to be able to break bones and destroy entire militias. Where I'm just another normal, young woman enjoying a drunk night with her...boyfriend...yes...that's right...i love you Jorge!"said six before she took in a deep breath and collapsed to the floor. Before Jorge could even get down to her he could hear the signs of her simply sleeping. He'd address this one in the morning...

**4 hours later, a close encounter of the romantic kind**

"your joking...flat out drunk, just broke down right in front of you?"asked jun as him, Emile and Jorge headed for the quartermasters office on the Cairo

Jorge nodded. "yep...she passed out as soon as she finished. It's why I took her back to the barracks for some REAL rest and relaxation."said Jorge as he held his and six's clothing,armor, and gear requisition forms.

"so you gonna take her up on it?"asked Emile as he looked over to Jorge

!

Meanwhile carter and kat dove into a janitors closet as quietly as they could, holding their hands tighter then a suicide grunts hands on his grenades their wedding was finished. "shit if they catch us dressed like this it'll completely ruin the surprise."said kat as she looked at carter but he was more interested in their conversation

!

"take her up on what?"asked Jorge as they passed the janitors closet. None of them had any idea that their superiors were listening.

"the sex man...come on your a spartan II, you've been a spartan longer then us and had harder training then us. don't tell me your little man ain't as big and tough as you?"asked Emile which got a reaction from Jorge as he was shoved against the wall. "what are you saying?"asked Jorge..OK maybe he wasn't completely sober from the pill the meds gave him.

"hey chill big man...just saying you afraid you can't please the spartan on our team with the same rating as your famous master chief buddy?"asked Emile which got him thrown into the door but helped back up with a grin on jorges face.

"how big was the last bank statement before reach? How many of those credits we got payed stayed in the bank till our revival?"asked Jorge This got a grin out of Emile

"now that's how we do it spartan...200 grand how about you?"asked Emile as jun just shook his head. He usually made bets with Jorge..now Emile and him were making a bet on Jorge first and hopefully only time in bed with six.

"2 mil but remember who your betting."said Jorge

"fine...20 grand says you have her complaining about a headache before either of you have even reach the bed."said Emile as he held out his hand.

"I'll raise it to 40 and it says she's bragging about it the next morning."said Jorge

!

"what the fuck are they talking about...shit I gotta stop this..."said carter but he was caught by kat and ambushed with a deep loving kiss.

"we have an appointment with a certain reinforced bed and I WILL NOT miss it because you decide to leave your wedding night to command a team that can manage one night without your wise leadership."said kat who broke the kiss and shoved carters face between her breasts to quiet him.

!

"fine deal...but hey you got 72 hours to complete the bet or you owe me 40 thousand credits."said Emile before they continued their journey to see the quartermaster.

!

**half an hour later**

kat giggled as she practically threw her new husband onto the bed and almost tried to break the locking mechanism on the door...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

lol OK..wow another one where I got way into it. Lol shows what a mixture of romantic train, bad ass nickle back, and killer three days grace can do when I'm writing.

Anyways honestly I didn't wanna disgrace the Spartans with drunk sex..sorry I know you all wanted to see them but I figure it just gives me a better chance to do like I was planning for john, parisa, Jorge and six...lol hot passionate sex on the second halo...maybe after Jorge and six's first encounter with the flood...and maybe cause john 's been here before and he wants to give parisa some good memories in case he doesn't make it this time?

Anyways lol another poll but this ones wide open. All I want is an idea, especially for john and parisa. Cause I'd like to get on with the fighting but also cause I can only see it being real enjoyable for john if it's hot,passionate, and with gun fire in the background and their surrounded by dead grunts lol or something similar.

So just a heads up, next chapters gonna reveal kats pregnancy as well as begin halo 2...my version.

Also for all who don't know, gauntlets, are the armor on the forearm.


	9. trust your instincts

Kat smiled as her and carter slid into a wall. Three kisses in front of the team over the past 4 weeks, holding hands, and for her...a couple of private moments in a closet. It was paradise to her now that they were married and just like she'd planned. Carter was slowly going with her idea of just act like it was obvious this whole time.

Today the team was training in their specialties...but in a very budget managed training field...

for kat she had to do a timed color memory game on pretend door access panels. carter was her partner and he had to lead her correctly, one hit and he failed. Jun had a maze of sniper perches which he had to hit them from. Emile was trying...TRYING to be stealthy but he was failing in points. With two of juns paint balls...yeah it was a paintball game, anyways 2 of jun's color were splattered over his chest piece and several of carters on his back. And then Jorge and john were in a different area practicing hand to hand combat.

Carter looked to kat and gave her a few hand signals to tell her to try and look for jun as he peered out a wooden window in their little training ground...which got him a paintball in the face and the buzzer rang. He sighed and pulled off the ODST helmet he was wearing and got a red light flashed twice, meaning it was jun who got him on a top right "sky scraper" window perch which was only 3 stories taller then their 2 story home they were hiding in.

Emile was off swearing as they gathered towards the open center.

Jun was laughing as he slipped his helmet off. He didn't have one spot of paint on him. "looks like I win again." said jun as he watched Emile approach and toss his helmet down.

"i fucking had you! I had you but then you went and shot carter and got the last point."said Emile as he looked to lord hood who clapped.

Jun sighed as he saw carter and kat walking towards them, still holding hands. "your still doing the whole lovey dovey married couple thing?" asked jun which got a nod from both of them and kat running off behind a wall where they heard puking as her helmet rolled out from behind the wall.

Carter looked back at kat. "hey you OK kat?"asked carter but lord hood looked the most concerned. "noble 2 I want you to get a full check up by cortana...hey wheres noble six?"asked lord hood as he realized he hadn't seen noble six since the beginning of the training game.

Six jumped from one of jun's sniper perches and tackled Emile and held her rubber knife to his throat to simulate an assassination. Everyone jumped at this and Emile began swearing as he got up and rolled her off. Six's assignment was the same as Emile's except she just had her knife with her. He had a special shotgun and a rubber version of his kukri.

"my god...well it may be her first kill but did anyone else know where she was?"asked lord hood as kat rejoined them. Everyone shook their heads. "OK..well before I finish my original sentence..noble six wins this round. Not even the security camera's caught a glimpse of her while I watched you guys. As such she wins because she spent the entire time...somewhere, hidden. Unlike you Emile, you came in last. Jun was in second, and carter and kat are in third."said lord hood which got Emile swearing and he walked off. " I'll be in in the barracks."said Emile as lord hood watched him.

"now...back to you noble 2. I expect a full medical check up on my desk by 0800 tomorrow from cortana. That's the 6th time today you've ran off and puked, and about the 20th time this week alone."said lord hood.

Kat nodded and walked off. He watched her leave before returning his gaze on carter this time. He walked over and patted his shoulder as he gave a concerned look as he watched kat leave. " it's probably nothing. You did good, the whole team has this entire time. I think your all ready for active duty status again and with the covenant attack approaching soon we'll need you all the more..."said lord hood as he moved on to talk to jun and six.

!

**3 hours later**

kat sighed as she sat, naked, on the end of an auto doc examination bed. She was finally finished. Out for two hours while her arm was checked for malfunctions or possibly rusty pieces, anything that could cause her to puke while having completely fine vital signs. Another hour had been spent laying down as the auto doc took samples and readings for cortana

"well...this is a problem..."said cortana as she went over the tests another couple thousand times in a matter of seconds. "well I've gone over every test I would give any other female spartan according to doctor Halsey data on Spartans and...your completely fine." That was when kat got a sad look on her face. This confused cortana even more. "something wrong kat?"asked cortana, used to calling Spartans by their actual names in private...especially john.

"what about an ultrasound?"asked kat sadly.

Cortana blinked. "ultra sound? Yeah I ran plenty over all organs that could possibly be causing this...unless you mean over your womb...but that's crazy...a spartan being pregnant?"said cortana questionably as she watched kat's reaction.

"run a pregnancy test and an ultrasound. Me and carter...have made love multiple times, each time not bothering for protection because...we meant to on our wedding night not have any internal but.."said kat but didn't want to continue as she held her robotic arm over her stomach.

"i understand...OK..just lay down and I'll do an ultra sound..."said cortana, having again already done the requested test TEN thousand times in a matter of seconds. Each one came out positive. She just didn't want to concern the poor spartan with it yet.

Kat nodded and laid back down as the auto doc started up and ran over a casing over her bed. Inside the tube kat wondered what the results would be as she once again felt the warm gel spread over her belly, earlier having it more to the sides . She felt the device begin rubbing the wand over the gel and closed her eyes. She had no idea why she just...she had no idea if subconsciously she was praying yes or was just wishing this was a dream.

She figured if she was pregnant carter would get angry, possibly yell at her that he knew this was a bad idea. Or he'd just take a deep breath...and go request she be transferred to some desk job on board a cruiser.

Cortana had turned to watched the monitor and her own expression saddened as she saw the signs of a embryo in the early stages. She decided to cut this recording and her test results for kats pregnancy test off from the report she'd send to lord hood and instead sent it in a combination of a medical report and video e-mail to carter. "this isn't good..."said cortana simply.

!

**5:30, Cairo station, carters quarters**

carter watched silently as he had opened the e-mail from cortana. He saw his child...HIS CHILD...in the ultrasound of kat's womb. His eyes were filling with tears, from anger at his own stupidity, in joy of him being a father as deep down he knew he'd wanted this, like kat, or sadness at what lord hood would do if he found this. He had no idea which of those produced the tears. All he knew was that he was about ready to cry. He went on to read the e-mail. It was short

"ten thousand pregnancy tests ran on both blood and urine samples..all came back positive...

sorry commander...please don't be angry at her. Blame god...not her." that was all it said.

"guess I better decide what to do about this..."said carter as he slammed his fist down onto his desk, making a nice dent in it. "we have a week till the covenant shows up and I make a mistake like this..."whispered carter as Jorge knocked on his door. "come on in Jorge"said carter as he hide the dent and spun to face Jorge "there a problem in here sir? Thought I heard you hit something..."said Jorge as he looked at carters desk.

"no Jorge I'm good here...something on your mind?"asked carter to which Jorge nodded. "whats up Jorge?"asked carter as Jorge came in and closed the door, sitting down on carters bed.

"it's about six...she loves me...and I have no idea what to do. I mean it came out in a drunk moment but I asked her about it the next morning and she said it was true...but I have no idea where to go next."said Jorge

Carter gave the quickest and simplest response. "marry her. Honestly Jorge when kat came to me with her feelings...i was in the same shoes. But then we got married and I finally see what she meant. that kid was right, same with the reporter. There aren't many Spartan's left Jorge..if we live through this war and lets say six dies again and you live...no offense but how is it going to be to find a civilian or even a marine who wants to love and marry a walking tank? Maybe 1 in every million even if you are a hero. But you have a fellow spartan who loves you. Marry her...have fun while it lasts so when we do join everyone else in hell...you'll have no regrets when it came to having a semi normal life."said carter.

"she also offered me sex...Emile forgot about it but we had a bet...what should I do?"asked Jorge

"wait till after the wedding...trust me it'll make more sense if anything happens."said carter. Jorge didn't understand originally but when he glanced at his computer...he understood what he meant. "understood sir...I'll just be going then."said Jorge as he got up and left.

Carter sighed as he turned back to his computer, still wondering what to do.

!

**midnight, Cairo station, Kats quarters**

kat tossed and turned in her bed, wearing the elegant, metallic green night gown she'd chosen with a UNSC symbol covering the front and a spartan symbol on the back.

**kat's dream**

kat screamed, her robotic hand gripping carters own hand. She was in the med bay on a frigate...the ship rocked as an anti- matter charge made way for a covenant boarding party somewhere on board. The rest of noble team was defending the med bay from covenant forces...jun's body lay against the wall with a hole in his helmet from a jackals beam rifle covering his head. She screamed again as an unknown AI told her on more push and the ship shook again. She pushed hard and heard her babies screams...only for everything to go black again...as the med bay was hit by a plasma torpedo.

**End**

kat sat up, panting as she realized she was sweating like crazy with cortana on a holo pad next to her bed. "something wrong noble 2?"asked cortana as she watched the poor girl get up and look for a her sweat/dust rag for cleaning her arm. "no...everything's fine..."said kat before looking to cortana and wiping away the sweat.

"but...you were screaming about something...i believe you were mumbling something about not again, then cried about how beautiful "she" was...then just screamed randomly."said cortana.

"i told you it was nothing...i..i was just drea...having a night mare. Don't tell carter..."said kat quietly which cortana nodded to. Lord hood found out about her pregnancy from carter who just about begged to over look it. Now kat was being watch 24/7 to see if this might effect her combat efficiency. If it didn't...well they'd all pray the war ended before she got to big for her suit. If it did...well then she'd be covering them from a computer on board the cruiser housing them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:

OK then...so there's some of their training for the battle of earth, carter nearly cried...and kats scared not of motherhood lol but where she'll become a mother. So the next one begins halo 2...think I said that about this one but next one for sure...oh and the next one finally gives you guys what you asked way earlier...how cortana will react to seeing noble six. she hasn't recognized her just yet.

also yes they have civi clothing but they could only select from shades of green blue or black or just marine colors and they all have the UNSC and spartan symbols on them somewhere. but it's not like winter sweaters and shit, just stuff for off time like kat's night gown.

also i know i've minimized them BUT i do work on these late and when i'm tired so soem of the basic mistakes like saying her instead of him or likes instead of liked or anything that spell check didn't catch...please ignore. believe me i've read these over and noticed many mistakes.


	10. to give the covenant back their bomb

**October 20th, 2552**

Carter watched as the rest of noble team suited up. It'd been decided that a side from Jorge, in order to save time, all of noble teams armor was merely upgraded. Jorge's had been best described by an uneasy technical recruit as...gone... the shielding wouldn't even activate, hell he'd tried it on and the enhancers hadn't activated so he was more or less just dead weight in a suit that was to heavy for him. Carters had to be rebuilt slightly, mainly just new plating so he had a shiny new coat of paint on his.

He looked over to "master-guns" who was complaining to john as he slipped on his new helmet. Mostly their armor was in good condition, just the technicians found "problems"which gave them reason to dismantle it and put it back together rather then merely upgrade it. Kat had guessed it was because the armor wasn't rebuilt by the UNSC, merely recreated by the unmei guy.

Today was the day, the day that unmei had predicted the covenant would attack. Kat was in the corner checking her suit which cortana had made personal upgrades for her concerning her pregnancy. This time she had made sure her shielding wouldn't fail. She was also silently praying that she would make it through this unharmed. The scientists who had backed her,carter, and lord hood up against ONI when the argument of weather to terminate the pregnancy or not came on their desk. They explained that it would be monumental if kat had the baby, and with supervised testing it could lead to safer super soldier programs and even advance medical technology in general. ONI decided to approve it and put her on active duty status after a few training simulations that showed kat's combat effectiveness was unaffected.

Jorge and six sat and talked as they checked out their armor. While the marine had already checked them out and made sure their upgrades worked. They were together now as well though it pissed Emile off he'd lost the bet all because he forgot to pay attention to six's reactions over the next few days and carter told him he didn't have to pay Jorge nor did Jorge have to pay him.

Jun was cleaning his new sniper rifle with about 20 magazines next to him and 40 boxes of his expensive ammunition. If his helmet hadn't been on you would of seen him smiling like a little kid on Christmas

Emile was brooding in the corner as he sharpened his kukri. He didn't get payed plus now he had to deal with six and Jorge having "googly eyes" over each other which made him feel sick to his stomach with the news of his two commanding officers now expecting a child. He wasn't jealous he just wasn't exactly a romantic person, preferring blood over chocolate and swearing over stupid nicknames though it was mainly just kat calling carter "honey" which pissed him off every time he heard it. All his ammunition had been replaced with the special rounds he got from unmei. This was the only thing that made him happy about being alive again.

!

john watched as his HUD came online very quickly. He was happy to be back in his armor, feeling very vulnerable without it especially after halo. Today he would be awarded another medal which was meaningless to him with the fact so many of his friends...his fellow Spartans, wouldn't be there to watch and enjoy it with him.

"son do you have any idea how expensive this gear is?"asked master guns as he tried to gauge the Spartans reaction but felt he wasn't getting through with all the technical talk

"tell that to the covenant." said john as he looked at the other Spartans Carter was looking over a data pad, kat was checking her armor but seemed mainly concerned with her abdomen. He hadn't been informed of her condition so he didn't understand but she was a spartan so it didn't matter to him.

Jun was cleaning his rifle...good soldier...and Emile..he wasn't quite sure what he was thinking but he seemed tense as he loaded his shotgun and filled the slots on his armor.

!

cortana watched as the spartan and Johnson approached lord hood. That's when she saw the spartan...noble six. She hadn't believed it but both the Spartan's she'd chose back on reach were here, john and noble six. She refocused on john though, figuring six might not realize that she was the AI she took to the pillar of autumn. She'd check in with her later if they saw any action together. "you look nice..."said cortana. She received a thanks from john...and six. As well as thank you from Johnson "maybe she does recognize me.

Lord hood examined all of the Spartans Not much was different then when they first showed up except Jorge who was in the new mark six. "noble, master chief, Johnson It's good to have you back..."said lord hood as one of the officers walked up and whispered something in his ear. He nodded. "talk to me cortana."

"just a whisper sir..."

this was all kat heard as she looked around. This...it just didn't seem real. She'd been her 5 weeks but she was on an orbital defense platform, being honored as a hero of reach. Half the officers here wouldn't be here if it weren't for her and six. She was mainly watching and not really listening after hearing the covenant might show up. She was looking for cover, any possible weapons, basically just planning ahead.

That was when she heard someone mention boarding craft and immediately refocused to hear carter calling to her and motioning to follow him as well as everyone else. She nodded and went with him as alarms blared and everyone prepared for combat.

Carter lead the team down the stairs to where plenty of weapons were piled up and locked into gun cases on the wall. though jun and Emile had their weapons and Jorge had his usual turret. Him and kat grabbed a couple of smg's and attached them to the magnetic plates in the hip sections of their armor and loaded up on ammo as well as for a battle rifle. Six looked at all the weapons and didn't grab any. Instead she just followed them into a sort of atrium where they heard a boarding craft latch onto the station and soon after a firefight going on behind a blast door. While everyone set up,Johnson on a turret, john behind him, and the rest taking up their usual positions, she went off and hid in the shadows.

**ten minutes later**

kat poked out from behind a pillar and just barely dodged getting hit in the face with a blue plasma bolt. "shit...carter I'm out...you got any spares?"asked kat as she looked at carter who was sitting against the wall. They had five elites and three grunts on plasma turrets plus plenty more grunts in hiding. They had gotten split up from Jorge and john who had moved on to cover a nearby hangar and Emile and jun were escorting commander keyes to her ship.

Carter tossed her a spare magazine for the battle rifle and popped out and got off a couple three round bursts, one of which took out one of the grunts...which he caught a glimpse of another grunt coming through a doorway to replace it. "you gonna talk like that when the baby comes?"asked carter, chuckling as he pulled the pin on a grenade and threw it into the door way, hearing the explosion and some grunts scream along with blue blood covering the floor just outside the door way.

"very funny carter. Elite left side, think you can distract him so I can get a grenade in that grunt hole?"asked kat as she poked her head out and noticed there was a similar door way before hiding from another plasma bolt but this time a volley from the elite she wanted her husband to distract.

Carter looked over the edge of his hiding spot and hid only to notice two green acknowledgment lights. "we got reinforcements."said carter as he heard the crack of a sniper rifle. "looks like you two could use some help. grunts occupying that hallway to your left."said jun as he switched to infra red and fired another shot, downing now a second elite.

"yeah we know. Thanks for the cover jun."said kat as she turned to completely be visible from her hiding spot. She then primed a grenade and waited for a moment before throwing it in, getting the same reaction before mounting the small ledge she was standing in front of and landed in a flower pot. she got down as carter followed suit and they both sprinted to two of the three remaining elites who were focused on jun and used their momentum to climb up their back slightly and almost in unison snapped their necks while jun took out the third elite. He was positioned where the third turret had been.

"come on, lord hood wants us on board the in amber clad with commander keyes. John and Jorge will join us after dealing with a bomb. "said jun before turning to face a bunch of grunts and an elite. "shit..."was all they heard before seeing a flurry of green and blue plasma and juns sniper rifle fall in front of them. Kat grabbed it and looked to carter before moving to go find jun

Carter followed kat as they sprinted towards some stairs, went up the stairs and practically broke the doors down. When the doors opened. They saw jun standing over an elite, wiping blood off his combat knife...and the grunts cowering in the corner. Carter chuckled and grabbed his smg off his right thigh before unloading the clip on the group of grunts. As he reloaded jun walked over and took his sniper rifle from kat.

"little idiots ran into the corner as soon as I locked up. When I unlocked the elite was right in front of he so I tackled him and got him right in his mouth with my knife. Didn't know what hit him."said jun as he cocked his gun. "come on..i don't want to be here when this place blows. "said jun as he lead them towards where he had left Emile and the commander.

!

Jorge watched as john was taking out most of the enemies popping out of the boarding craft. He was down on the hangar floor while Jorge was up on the walk way with his turret propped up on a railing. He swiveled it to the right as he noticed an elite to his right but got two shots off before he was peppered with gun fire from johns smg and his shields knocked out with Jorge two rounds being the kill shots. They had already watched both the Malta and the Athens blow up and heard about a bomb on board somewhere so they were making their way there as fast as they could.

John noticed no more enemies exiting the craft so he grabbed some sticky grenades off of a grunt before looking up at Jorge "Jorge, head back to the ship...I'm sure I'll see you planet side. Protect the commander."said john as he made his way to a couple of newly opened ramps where he noticed a few grunts and opened up on them before Jorge could get down.

"yes sir...I'm sure I will two."said Jorge before heading back to the door they'd entered the hangar through.

!

john looked at his fists as his shields flared slightly with cortana reconnecting with the chip that was still in his head. He walked over to the bomb as he heard it start making a sound similar to something charging and placed his hand on the holo panel which had turned red. He heard two beeps and it turned green. "how much time was left?" asked john. "you don't wanna know."said cortana.

Over the com's Miranda noted the super carriers shields were down and requested permission to engage. "negative commander, not against a ship that size."said lord hood as he checked his monitor.

"**sir permission to leave the station." **

"**for what purpose master chief ?"**

"**to give the covenant back their bomb." **

lord hood thought for a moment **"permission granted."**

john then began pulling the bomb by a couple of it's spikes back towards the elevator.

"**i know what your thinking and it's crazy."** said cortana as she rode the elevator down with john, housed in his head.

"**so...stay here."**

"**unfortunately for us both, I like crazy."**

as the elevator stopped john pulled the bomb out of the elevator to a empty hangar but stopped and ran over to the emergency latch to open the hangar doors as the lever popped out he hid behind the column holding it.

"**just one question...what if you miss?"**

"**i won't." said john simply and he pulled the lever.**

!

so...i know it's scattered, maybe even worse then my last action chapter but I'm being rushed to clean by my grandmother at the moment. anyways plus I had them split up since it'd be way to hard to cover the whole journey exactly as the game covers it. But once they reach earth it should get better.

So R&R, see you on the battle field.

PS:i made another fallout reference. anyone notice it? It wasn't in this chapter but if you can let me know. I did though make a small reference to gears of war. Remember I'll do this from time to time. Whoever points these out first get mentioned in the next chapter. Just note the reference and your choice for a marines name and they'll show up for a moment


	11. we regret being alien bastards

_OK the usual five people reviewed and no one i think tried which is fine, the first reference from fallout is "who's got the cap's" caps is the currency in fallout and in new Vegas..well your in a fallout version of Vegas so your making bets and in that one they play poker and Emile and Jorge made a bet. The gears reference was the grunt holes aka the hallways filled with grunts. In gears, originally called e-holes, in gears 2 they call them grub holes since the locust are called grubs ((I have no idea why)) like the covenant is called covies. Anyways there's the references...have fun with this one_

_!_

"**the message just repeats..regret,regret, regret." **said cortana as she used johns helmet to translate an intercepted message from the covenant super carrier stationed above the city

"**catchy...any idea as to what it means?"** asked commander keyes as she sat in the bridge of her ship "_the in amber clad"_

"**dear humanity, we regret being alien bastards, we regret coming to earth, and we most certainly regret the corps just blew up our raggedy ass fleet!"** said Johnson which got a good response from the pilots in front of him

"**regret is the name of one of the covenant religious leaders, a prophet. He's on that carrier and he's calling for help."** said cortana as john,her, noble team, and Johnson all rode on a pelican towards a LZ near the super carrier.

Kat heard lord hood say something over com's but she was paying more attention to her smg, armor, and everything else preventing her from dying again. Having fought against the covenant on Cairo snapped her mindset back to full combat ready. She just had one more objective then the rest of her team.

safely and fight to the carrier.

board the carrier and link up with ODST reinforcements.

Make your way to the bridge at all costs.

Capture the prophet of regret

bring him back to command for an ass kicking and interrogation.

and for kat objective 6. **stay alive for the baby** but she'd already checked that off and was smiling as she just focused on the mission ahead. The new gear was proving useful. her arm even was upgraded...well it just had a new fancy casing on the fore arm similar to the rest of noble teams gauntlets and an ODST variant shoulder pad to cover her shoulder. Actually...at the moment she wasn't even thinking of her child...more of herself. she glanced at jun's sniper rifle. She understood she was killed with a needle rifle round through her head..well now she wanted some pay back.

Carter was observing his team. Jorge was standing with john as he looked out the back of the pelican. Emile was once again sharpening his kukri. Jun was making sure he had enough ammunition. And kat...well he wasn't sure what she was doing. She was closer to the bulkhead and seemed to be checking her gun...for the tenth time. Then he noticed a slight movement with her helmet and followed her possible glance to jun's sniper rifle. He got up and walked over to kat but just before he sat down he felt the pelican shake and begin to turn rapidly. Suddenly they were upside down and everything went black.

Same for kat, jun and Emile

Carter blinked as his vision was blurry and he came to. he felt/heard someone tapping on his helmet. "carter..."he heard but it was slightly muffled so he couldn't tell who it was. "honey...come on wake up." again muffled but by the end he finally opened his eyes to clear to see kat squatting in front of him. He smiled. As she said...

"come on sweetie now's not the time for a beauty nap. Everyone else has moved up."said kat as she stepped back and took his hand to help him up. She pointed towards an open door way. "they went that way. They were pinned down by a phantom last time I checked but I saw one fly over and there's more gun fire and chatter on the coms."said kat as she led him towards the door.

"how long was I out?"asked carter as he followed her, both of them beginning to sprint.

"only about ten minutes. Your vitals were fine but I don't think you got enough sleep last night. Told you unmei was right but no you stayed up going over that ONI file on "project cradle" for the thousandth time. The flat line was..."said kat as she dove behind a large, square plant pot where a tree hid her from an elite who had spot them while carter slid in beside her. "the flat line was I was allowed to work with the team. That's all that mattered."

"well I'm sorry if I wanted to make sure ONI wasn't joking with us on your active duty status or what would happen if this war wasn't over when the baby came..."

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP AND FOCUS ON THE HERE AN NOW NOT WHAT THE FUCK'LL HAPPEN TO YOUR DAMN CHILD!" yelled Emile over com's as he pumped one of his precious shot gun shells into an elite and slid behind the potted plant beside them. " I'm sick of this damn lover thing. We're Spartan's we.."

"all of you cut the chatter. We got bigger problems coming our way."said Johnson as he finished off the last elite and something was said over the coms about their evac bird not being able to land in their position but there was a courtyard on the other side of the buildings. Just after that the two large metal doors in their way began to shake as something banged on them.

"get ready people...we got company coming."said Johnson as him and jun set up on the roof of the building most of the team was set up in. kat looked at Emile and you could almost feel her glare as she then peered over the plant pot to see the doors bust down and two large green glows showing up through the dust followed by a large fuel rod being fired and obliterating the mid section of her tree...and another melting a big hole in a marine's gut who just had his eyes roll back and he collapsed.

"HUNTERS!" yelled another marine before diving for cover and just barely missed getting hit with a fuel rod.

"no shit..."said Emile as he got up and sprinted towards the building while Jorge and john opened up with machine guns, jorge's being mobile and johns having been placed on the ground. In no time the hunters were dead and the group kept moving.

"**Johnson I need you on that bird." **said commander keyes over coms

"**ma'am?" asked Johnson as they stopped when their other marine did a back flip onto the cement with a smoldering hole through his head. **

Jun peered around the corner. "jackal sniper, upper right corner in the shadows."mumbled jun as he got back behind the corner of the wall and picked up his sniper rifle. "this is why I prefer open area's or the falcon..."said jun as he popped back out, took aim and fired, smiling as he saw the jackal fall before more jackals came around the corner.

"**my pelicans are gonna start air lifting armor and reinforcements into the city. They'll need an escort that's not afraid of a little hostile ground fire."said Miranda as the group made their way across the rubble filled area, taking out the jackals with precision firing. **

"**I'm on it ma'am." said Johnson as he went and boarded the pelican.**

"good luck Spartans Hope you don't die again." said Johnson as the pelican took off.

**ten minutes,a group of jackals, buggers, grunts,and elites later...***

john looked around as they reached a hotel of which it's lobby had been turned into a command center. He noticed a female marine pulled something out of one of her spare clip pockets. It was a picture. Then he was hit with the flash back again...followed by another one.

**Flashback**

**john smiled as he stood next to his childhood friend, parisa, while her father stood in front of them holding a camera.**

"**OK kid's smile..."said the man as he took the photo. **

"**there...a snap shot of the future Mr hero and the wife he saved when they were younger..."said the man chuckling which got his daughters tongue stuck out at him which just made him laugh harder.**

**end flashback**

the girl turned and noticed the group of Spartans and noticed one staring at her photo. "you have any photo's of old friends...this is my friend john just after he saved me from drowning..."said the girl before completely turning to face john and show him the picture then pulled it back and looked at it with a sad yet happy expression. "..he died a few years later. Funny thing is it's been so long since then...but he promised when we were older he'd marry me and protect me for as long as we lived. He may be dead but I'm still holding him to that promise." she looked back at john. "lieutenant parisa at your service."said the marine as she looked into the Spartan's visor.

Cortana looked at the vision of the picture coming up in his head. "that looks a lot like you..."said cortana but keeping it within the confines of his helmet.

"that's because it is me..."said john before looking down a hall way where he heard gun fire. As he turned back to parisa he noticed her putting the picture away. "you shouldn't bring personal items into a combat zone."said john which got a simple nod from the lieutenant.

!

and scene. Lol sorry for the delay, got caught up in my new red dead redemption game. Anyways so I read up more on the place...i got the wrong hotel lol but I figure we should just get it going with them and move onto the scarab and on words to halo!

OK I had a got another pol...but this is simple yes or no...should THIS story continue onto halo 3 or do a separate sequel? Then one more...I'm debating having john take a couple shots for parisa and surprise her with his identity or shove her out of the way of something, break her arm with that on accident then in her rage as to why the %&$% he did that explain his identity?

R&R


	12. 1 prophet to go please?

**John watched as a pelican dropped a tank in front of him and noble team. Johnson jumped out and looked at the marines. "where's the rest of your platoon?"he asked one.**

"**wasted sarge." said the female. **

"**and we will be two if we don't get the hell out of here."said the male marine. **

"**you hit marine?"asked Avery "no sir." "good, then listen up, the chief is gonna jump in this tank, roll across that bridge, and blow up any alien son of a bitch dumb enough to get in his way."**

"**what about the scarab sir?" "we've all run the simulations...their tough but they ain't invincible"**

**!**

John and parisa both slid behind the over turned warthog. With so many Spartans they had over run every covenant defense up until the end of this bridge, two wraiths, four banshee's, their tank gone and six no where to be found with almost everyone out of ammunition. John peered over the warthog only to shove parisa out of the way and jump as a wraith mortar hit their position. Parisa fell to the ground screaming and swearing in pain and glaring at john as her arm was broken by his immense strength only to see him run and cover her as his suit was pounded with banshee fire. His shields flared then flared as the last hit knocked his helmet clean off.

Parisa gasped as she saw johns face. "shit...y-your...john...is it really you?"asked parisa as he stood up and picked up a nearby frag grenade, pulled the pin and threw it at the wraith before grabbing his helmet while the other Spartans provided cover fire for carter who helped parisa into cover.

"you really are one lucky son of a bitch..."said carter as he saw john just brush some sparks off his helmet before sliding it back on and locking it into place before returning his attention to the wraith.

"keep her safe..."said john as he was about to go after the wraiths when suddenly a banshee crashed in front of him and his looked up to see six jumping onto a banshee from the back of a pelican as it steered straight into both wraiths, destroying all three massive vehicles in a blast which caused all six Spartans on the ground to turn away from the light.

"anyone call for help?"asked six over com's as she flew off after the retreating banshees.

"why is it she's always off on her own sir?"asked Jorge as he walked over to carter as he helped parisa up.

"she's a lone wolf type. She's probably just more in her element disappearing like she is. "said carter as parisa walked over and punched johns arm. "when were you going to tell me you were alive you bastard.

"I'm not allowed to tell anyone...if you tell anyone of my identity I'll have to kill you. Noble team let's move..."said john as he tried to refocus on the mission at hand and not on the fact his identity was compromised.

Carter nodded and followed john as well as the rest of noble team on into the tunnel.

Through there they ran into more opposition all the way to an open court yard where one marine was distracting plenty of covenant troops with a Gauss hog.

"Emile I want you on that hog's gun. Jun take out the snipers, Jorge go with john and take out the the elites. Kat monitor coms I wanna know...never mind...move!"said carter as he held parisa's arm around his neck and gave everyone orders as the scarab started climbing over the wall across the court yard.

Everyone carried out their duties as they were told while kat ended up staying behind, holding one hand over her stomach as she watched the scarab crawl over the buildings. She stayed like this till carter called out to her from the drivers seat of the wart hog. She then ran down and climbed into the passenger seat before they drove off to finish this fight.

Kat just couldn't help but wonder how god could allow such a thing to exist and obliterate what he created supposedly in his image...or maybe it was just how he could allow her to bring a new life into such a hostile and unpredictable environment. She couldn't tell but all she knew was she barely focusing on the fight which surprisingly was making her abetter shot with her pistol as she focused on thinking rather then her surroundings which had a similar effect to in movie where they do that and everything is muted to them.

For the rest of the mission she just followed carter until she collapsed on a pelican to the frigate forward_ unto dawn. _

As the dawn floored it to catch up to the massive super carrier and the hangar door closed he looked around for six while they dragged kat off to the cryo chambers and parisa was helped to the med bay.

"come on six..."said Jorge as suddenly he heard a loud scrapping sound and turned to see a banshee sliding in just as the door closed. It opened and six got out with a nice jump in her step. "I'm guessing you had fun..."said Jorge as he lead six off to make sure she was OK..well..maybe more then that because at the moment he was very...interested in six and how much like john she was.

"hell yeah...that was fun..." said six happily as she leaned on Jorge slightly, obviously worn out.

Z!

OK yes this one is VERY short but I just wanted to get this one up and I think i`ll take um...i can't remember who but that advice on the fact that since I changed the number of spartans, the time line changes slightly and as such make chapters much easier to write so I won;t have to follow the dang game.

One other thing because even with going to halo 3 it would be impossible to have six,parisa, and kat all have their baby's without a lame follow up story focused on that plus it'd make an interested twist here, I'm thinking of having slip space having an adverse effect on the whole pregnancy thing and accelerate it...give me your thoughts R&R

REMEMBER REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	13. spartan resolve 20

Carter watched as kat lay on the medical table in the med bay. Cortana was once again examining her.

"what's the problem cortana?" asked carter as he looked at kat's unconscious face.

Cortana appeared on a holo pad near kat's bed. "it's nothing major. Pregnancy can wear out most girl's farther in very easily with the most basic tasks, her armor merely accelerated that fact. She just need's to rest and relax, try to keep her out of combat and she'll be fine. She's fit for duty but maybe just keep her to technician work."said cortana smiling. " oh and the baby is fine as well though I did notice something. The natural protections doctor Halsey implemented with the mjolnir armor's fusion reactor power core are protecting kat and her augmented body from any effects of radiation but those same safety precautions have made it have an altered effect from the minute amount of radiation absorbed by the baby."said cortana as she looked at carter.

"what does that mean, i-is it going to be OK?"asked carter as he looked intently at cortana who nodded.

"yes it's not enough radiation to cause any mutations or birth defects but...well like how the baby has unpredictably lowered kat's stamina, which would of happened anyways like i said...it has increased it's developmental speed by about 3% which isn't that bad it just needs to be monitored. At this point though it'll only throw the pregnancy off by somewhere between a couple week's to a couple hour's, but if it isn't monitored correctly and increases...well i predict with 97% certainty if it reaches more then 25% she'll need to be removed from the front lines and on 24/7 monitoring."said cortana as she turned to look at kat who be now had shifted from being unconscious to sleeping.

Carter nodded. "what's the likely hood of that?"asked carter, looking to kat who was still in her armor despite everything they were saying.

Cortana sighed. "without having the same connection I have with john when I'm in his head for more accurate biomedical sign's...i can't say even with the slightest accuracy. Her suit was redesigned by that unmei guy, it was how the techs managed to modify it's programming and internal sensors. See her armor was upgraded by them with the programming unmei put in it so that should her shield's fail it automatically put's a miniature ultra sound on the right side of her HUD till her shields recharge. The tech's just upgraded to put up a heart beat next to it. "said cortana as she continued to fill carter in on everything new about kat.

!

six couldn't get her helmet off fast enough as jorge lifted her and threw his own helmet off. Six was in such an adrenaline rush and jorge was so impressed as son as they were alone that were all over each other...right up until they heard commander keyes call over the intercom that everyone was to stay prepared for combat. Which meant helmet's could come off for the Spartans, but not the full armor.

Jorge pressed his lips against six's, doing his best not to make a dent in the barrack's wall as they kissed passionately

!1111111111

jun and Emile were sitting in HEV pods resting. Both were exhausted Who would of known a couple weeks of being dead followed by intense training, followed by even more intense combat and keeping up with an apparent legend would be so tiring. John and Avery were a couple pods down and again who knew where the love birds were. Emile didn't care he was just trying to refocus after the commotion with kat.

!11111111111111111

everyone in the cockpit jerked forward as the _in amber clad_ dripped out of slip space with the covenant super carrier. As they floated with a few different high rises and assorted junk, hiding from the covenant who flew off, everyone gathered themselves.

"where are we?"asked Miranda as she looked out the cockpit windows

"not sure, checking the navigational data."said the nav officer.

"status report!"commanded Miranda as she looked over her crew, no injuries, and she sure as hell wasn't dead.

**Meanwhile **

carter sat in his HEV next to kat's awaiting orders. She was doing fine now, they had gotten a few hours before being told they were coming out of slip space. It wouldn't be long before they were deployed...he just hoped whatever happened would lead to the end of the war

Miranda was amazed as cortana explained exactly what she was looking at while Johnson gagged on his cigar. "SAY WHAT!" yelled Johnson through com's as he saw the image on the small screen in his pod.

"from what I understand halo is supposed to be some super weapon."said Miranda as she looked over her own image on the screen built into her chair's arm rest.

"that's right, if activated this ring will do massive damage on a galactic scale." said cortana.

"interesting...i want all available data on this immediately cortana, I don't care if I have clearance or not."said Miranda

"yes ma'am"said cortana.

"Johnson, take first platoon and ready a pelican. Master chief, go with noble team and secure a landing zone."said Miranda as they headed towards the ring

"we'll pass over the target in 5..."said a nav officer.

**in the HEV hangar**

john closed his eyes and relaxed along with the rest of noble team as they felt the jerk of their HEV pods being released. All carter could think of is what cortana had told him. **"carter the safest thing ****you could do for Catherine right now is to be ready to put yourself between her and an energy sword if she mean's that much to you. Forget the UNSC, earth, everything you've been told. If your that worried then be like those heroes in the movies and be ready to block anything, like how john did for parisa. She's to determined to even follow your orders to sit behind a desk even on board a cruiser. Let her fight but be ready to protect her."**

as carter prepared himself for death, not that every spartan went into a fight was already prepared to die, he was willing to die for a cause other then his duty as a soldier, and he was mentally preparing himself for such an occasion.

Kat meanwhile was just sitting in her pod, riding it and mentally preparing herself for a fight, holding her stomach and wishing she wasn't a super soldier at that moment.

Jorge was stoked that he'd get to experience one of these "halo" worlds.

Jun was silently praying for the souls of the dearly departed during the battle for earth.

Six was holding Jorge original tag's in her hands. They loved each other, and she wanted this war over as much as any still living soldier now.

Emile..well he was Emile, trying to gauge how many covenant he'd killed on reach to add to his tally for this halo place.

And as for john...well he didn't realize Johnson's pod had been manually launched and was following them all down. Though john now had his own cause and the fire in his eyes, had anyone seen them, was burning even hotter then just completing the objective. This war had now officially become personal.

OK so yeah theres another chapter, it's probably short cause of fan fiction's sizing but just thought I'd give you guy's a cliff hangar to wait for the next chapter. Also I apologize for how long the wait is between chapter's i`ve just been busy with some new games and updating an old story that I just realized had gotten more reviews then I originally thought and is as loved as this one.

Keep sending in reviews,i wanna hear your thought's even if I don't have a poll up.

Anyways see ya on the battle field ((I see all sorts of writers have a sort of catch phrase, like this one very mature story writer on here always posts something like "R&Rand keep your keyboards clean" if you read the stories you'd understand but I'm just trying one out))


	14. motives revealed

Carter looked out the view port of the pod as it jolted with the chute opening up. He could already see a covenant turret opening up on their pods as they came in for a landing. He estimated if there had been more pods some of them may have landed off the cliff's edge.

"alright noble get ready."said carter into the com's as he looked at the weapons storage of the pod to see the new battle rifle and an old assault rifle. "i want everyone ready in case the pod's steer away from the intended landing zone."

all of noble team showed a green acknowledgment light as they checked their gear. John meanwhile was just preparing to go to hell and back again. He wasn't going to lose commander keye's like he had her father...the flood wasn't going to escape this time, he'd make sure of that.

As the pods landed john blew his door almost immediately and stepped out, checking his surroundings with an smg ready...but noble team had already landed and was dealing with the covenant. That was when he noticed a pair of random pods drop in, one just flat out fell and rolled off the hill, it''s door already blown before noble six landed behind the turret and dispatched the grunt inside, climbing in and aiding her team.

Emile was shouting random nonsense at an elite he was facing in hand to hand combat thought the elite was barely keeping up as Emile swung at him with that odd blade he carried on his shoulder.

Jorge was just hanging back, holding his turret. The close quarters cliff side wasn't his forte in combat so he was trying to provide support.

John was amazed at how well the group worked together. Jun had already found his way to the top of a nearby structure and was sniping most of the grunts while his teammates were holding their own against the elites.

Kat was meanwhile inside the structure dealing with a couple grunt's which wasn't to hard...if they weren't firing their plasma pistols as if they were plasma rifles. The only thing she enjoyed about these grunt's was they were fast enough to knock out her shielding but while she hid she got a glimpse of her baby, which just set her spirit a blaze as she popped out with her pistol and it was as if time stopped as she fired three shot's, each dropping a grunt. Sort of like CoD style but she quickly turned around to see an elite about to back hand her till she noticed him start to fall and carter on top of him, his knife in the elites back.

Kat gave him a spartan smile then a nod before moving up a ramped version of stairs to join jun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

Soon enough all the covies were dead and everyone took a break, reloading and setting up in places they felt comfortable.

Carter walked over to kat who hugged him before removing her helmet and taking a deep breath. "that was close...thanks sweetie."said kat before kissing carters helmet where his mouth would be and turning to walk off, holding her helmet as she went to help jun calibrate his new scope. It wasn't that different but he was having trouble calibrating the difference from the scope to his helmet.

Jorge meanwhile was examining the obvious ruins. " this place is amazing...i wonder who could have built this place..."mumbled Jorge as he set his turret down to examine the wall.

Emile was off cleaning the covenant of their gear, grenades, gun's, whatever, and piling it nearby the ramp in case they needed it.

Six...well six was busy watching Jorge before glancing over at john who was looking out off into the distance.

!

after about ten minutes of waiting Johnson came onto the com's, "I'm on my way Spartan's, keep an eye out for any more covenant."

the Spartan's were immediately back on high alert as they noticed a phantom coming in...but then they were confused when it randomly exploded. They turned to their left to see someone standing behind a marine...helping her...hold a oddly colored jackhammer rocket launcher. John immediately recognized her as the figure disappeared like a cloud as he ran over.

John caught her as she fell back. Her eyes closed slightly as she smiled and looked into john's face plate. "can't..let you have...all the glory..."whispered parisa before passing out in his arms. Her arm was bleeding, the same one he'd shoved when he blocked the banshee rounds. He then looked to her elbow to see the bone showing and an elite dead and laying against a wall with his head cut cleanly off and in his lap. John immediately got up, running her up into their makeshift camp.

Carter and kat were next to him in second's, kat using a medical data pad to scan her arm while carter looked around for something to prop her up with.

"she has three fractures...the bone never healed when you broke it before on earth. I'm not sure if she'll last long, the artery was severed...then cauterized by something." said kat as she looked at the scan.

"hey guy's..."said jun as he pointed towards where she had been, a ghostly version of her and the elite were fighting.

She was lucky and dodging most of his swing's with an energy sword but finally she couldn't move in time and blocked his swing with her arm though was lucky when she ducked and he swung high, making his downward slice hit her arm with his hand rather then the blade and break it to where it was. She groaned and fell. Holding her arm as she looked up at him but before the elite could make his final move the same figure appeared behind him and beheaded him with what appeared to be a glowing katana. He then propped the elite to how it currently was and helped parisa up, the katana becoming the rocket launcher then the ghosts disappeared as the figure had.

They then watched as a mysterious ,purple glowing syringe dropped out of no where.

"am I the only one freaked out by that?"asked Emile as he walked over and picked up the syringe while everyone but john had a cold streak go up their spine.

On the syringe was a label reading: "creation gel, apply to effected area's for instant re-generational effects."

"i think this might help..."said Emile as he walked over with it.

!

unmei watched all of this happening and smiled. "you did well kyle...but I did not ask for an intervention from you."said unmei as the figure appeared behind him

"my apologies sir, but I couldn't stand there and watch her die, she is important to our plan correct?"asked the figure as he looked up at unmei.

"true...next time though I do not want you to reveal our technology like you have."said unmei as he watched john inject the gel into parisa's arm and they all were amazed when her arm instantly healed, painfully for her as she screamed, but the bone went back into place, the blood stopped flowing and her arm looked perfectly fine.

"yes my lord..."said kyle before disappearing.

!1

so how'd I do? Lol I am intending on writing shorter chapters till we get to grave mind because I honestly am not really one for combat scenes, I can think of amazing ones, but then that's when my fan fiction's tend to become random cross overs if I get to far into them. Also lol plenty of cliffies till then.

One more note, I intend to do something I thought of with the innies while reading the reviews but for now unemi/kyle will begin to be a bigger part of the story with more intervention's then just nobles revival.

also the last chapter was meant to be named"spartan resolve 2.0"


	15. thanks for your support

**insert party sounds and what not**

congrats people, this story now has 100 reviews ((or atleast it will soon)) this is the first story i`ve ever had not only that many reviews but so many loyal readers wanting more so I thought i'd treat you guy's to a sneak peak of the ending that i`ve been thinking of. Sorry if this is short...honestly it's only gonna be a paragraph or so long but hey i`m just so excited about the success of this story.

Ok here it goes:

**parisa smiled, both her hands on her swollen belly. Kat stood beside her, holding her new baby girl. She was happy as now that the war was over, her robotic arm was swapped for a prosthetic arm with a unique "imitation" skin covering it. **

**Six and jorge held hands as everyone bowed there heads, well the spartan's and parisa did as they honored john and their fallen spartan brothers and sisters. Parisa was convinced john was still out there, but was just happy that she was having a baby with him. "dad...you would have been so surprised." mumbled parisa as a tear fell down her cheek and she walked up to the monument with a rose.**

**As the ceremony ended kat quietly as carter for her baby's blanket as she began to fuss and was hungry. While everyone walked away four ODST's quietly watched the group walk away as well as kept an eye on the elite following them. **

"**wait till the big softy get's away, then make your move, but do it quietly..."said a female voice into their com's.**

"**finally...the UNSC won't know what hit them..."mumbled sasha as she watched the oh so happy spartan mother cover her suckling baby with it's blanket and walk away towards a pelican. "i may not be getting a spartan...but the baby of two will do just fine..."**

!

Unmei watched as all this went on. "kyle...continue with plane alpha and omega. They will follow if you do thing's correctly."said unmei as kyle appeared behind him.

"yes my lord, I will see to it that the coordinates are altered and passed on."said kyle before disappearing.

Unmei then moved on to another table holding a different model. He watched what happened intently, curious if his plan would work.

((ok so just so you know, the sequel, because i`m not going to get into a debate over who's still around and who isn't, the sequel will be a cross over. you`ll find out with what if the story doesn't finish before 200 reviews ^^))


	16. kats rest

Parisa watched as the spartan's gathered up their equipment. They'd fought through a few wraith's and ghosts, over a bridge, plenty more covenant, and they had just gotten resupplied. John wasn't exactly happy of her tagging along but she just staid right behind him as they fought through the covenant. Noble team all worked so well together...but she felt like such a hinderance to john. She couldn't help feeling that whenever she'd space out and watch him, wondering where he'd been all this time, he had to keep saving her.

John looked to parisa. She was just standing there, again holding her still injured arm, rubbing the part where she'd been shoved out of the way. Thanks to Before she could notice his helmet turned slightly towards her so he could see her he turned back to checking the smg he was holding. He hated the fact he couldn't be holding an assault rifle. It had saved his ass more then once and he felt vulnerable without it. But a gun was a gun and he made due for now. He had noticed jorge was trying to keep up with him but also noticed how he focused on six. He had yet to learn her name but it didn't matter most spartans didn't care if their names were known or not since they were supposed to be a secret project so he left her at six.

Carter was checking kat's armor, namely her arm. She'd been caught by surprise by an elite who had swung out with his plasma rifle to hit her down but she blocked with her arm. It took out her shields but her arm had been acting weird since. "how's this kat?"asked carter as he stepped back, holding a screw driver from a unique armor repair kit some marines made when they heard about kats arm before they came to reinforce them.

!

When carter had seen kat in trouble he had tackled the elite from behind and pulled his combat knife out, suddenly having the skill to twirl it around in his hand and jab it into the back of the elites throat only to have another elite come in out of cloaking and kick him off before attempting to stab him with an energy sword. Carter rolled away and saw kat hold her pistol to the back of the elites head and put two armor piercing rounds into it's skull, dropping it even while holding her pistol with her less accurate left arm.

!

Kat nodded as her arm moved slightly better but the gear that served as her elbow locked up again. "i`m not sure if this is going to work for a while. Hand me the oil can.."she said, sighing as she worked on the arm. It was a relief, seeing the covenant hiding behind plasma shields and pillars while their tank was smoldering near by along with plenty of elite and grunt bodies.

Emile had been driving and he ended up hopping out after seeing plenty of elites having obviously prepared for the group. He ended up somehow setting up the severely damaged scorpion to just roll forward while he grabbed some grenades off fallen covies and dropped a rocket into the cockpit before sending it off and holding a rocket launcher, waiting to fire. He waited perfectly till it reached the elites and blew it up, turning the machine into a massive frag grenade. Of course the sight of his spur of the moment idea working made him look like a kid in a candy store as he stormed in against carters orders. It was surprisingly well thought out for emile.

Kat squirted some oil into the locked up gear which got it moving again and she tinkered with it till finally she could move her arm with a small amount of friction. " my aim might be a bit off but i`m still combat ready."said kat as she set the can down and looked at carters helmet, already knowing he was worried about her. Carter nodded and turned to the squad

Jun and emile were playing rock paper scissors on who would take point but it ended when jorge shoved his way past them and looked at all the covenant who seemed to be shitting their pants or something at the sight of all the spartans.

One demon was enough but now they had a whole group of them plus more humans had just arrived. As they watched they noticed one of them step forward. Right as the elite leading them was about to yell for them to charge the demon opened up with the massive gun he was holding, a turret which quickly broke their shields and began shredding the grunts as the elites dived for more solid cover.

"hell yeah go big man!"yelled emile as he followed behind jorge, pumping shotgun shells into the remaining grunts. But as he came around a corner he found himself in a similar situation as kat except he was prepared. He knocked the elites plasma rifle out of it's hand just as it had with his shotgun. He then caught it's hands in his and a match of strength began as he tried to push the elite back and the elite did the same. For about 30 seconds they were at a stale mate till emile gave a loud growl and shoved the elite back, surprising him and making him stumble for a moment and regained his composure only to have emile's kukri make contact with his neck, the crooked knife cutting deep into his neck as emile used the momentum to bring the elite down to the ground.

He removed his knife and cleaned it before seathing it and retrieving his shot gun, following his team who were following jorge who suddenly was just mowing down everything. Granted they took out grunts,jackals and elites that were up higher till jorge ran out of ammo and hid to change out the large magazine. In that time jun sniped the elites while six and emile ran through the grunts and jackals killing them all till they heard a waterfall and stopped, walking back only to see carter holding kat who had...well she had fainted for a moment out of exaustion. it was getting dark either way but the prophet was close but still carter was worried.

!

kat rested in her lovers arms, she was worn out, which for a spartan was alarming to her considering her being a spartan. She only ever felt worn out after missions. kat could barely keep her eyes open.

Carter slowly slipped kat's helmet off. "kat, you feeling ok?"asked carter to which kat nodded.

"i`m fine, its nothing..."said kat who tried to stand but simply fell to her knees before flat on her face before showing that she was just sleeping.

"commander she's just tired. Remember what I told you?"asked cortana from johns helmet. Carter nodded and rolled kat over. "jorge how many rounds do you have left?"asked carter, who looked to jorge as he lifted the last box off ammo he had. " last mag sir, why?"asked jorge as he checked the box of ammo. Even it was only half full, probably left over from reach. "jorge, I want you in back with parisa...think you can carry kat for an hour or atleast till we can find a safe place to set her down?"asked carter as he looked to the massive pack on jorges back.

Jorge looked back at the massive metal baggage which originally held most of his ammo. He then looked back at carter and nodded as he used his suits neural systems to unlock the bag, letting it crash to the ground behind him. carter put kat's helmet back on, covering her sleeping face, peaceful as she slept soundly. Jun slid his sniper rifle onto the magnetic plates on his back and helped carter settle kat onto jorges back cortana using johns speakers to explain a way to allow jorges magnetic plates help hold kat. Almost on subconscious instinct kat's arms wrapped around jorges neck, her hands clasping together as she shifted her head slightly. "thank you jorge..."she muttered though it couldn't be heard beyond her helmet so no one heard her but jorge could tell just by the way she slept on his back.

"cortana I want a count down, 1 hour, then i`ll check on kat."said carter as he picked up his battle rifle. " ok noble, let's move, jun you take point."said carter. Jun nodded and lead the way, heading back to the waterfall while the team went jun, with emile and john flanking him, carter behind them, and the three marines who were happy to just let the spartans do their work happily surrounded parisa, jorge and kat.

John was looking forward to this meeting, their team and regret...finally...this war would be near it's end...finally...he could keep his promise...

!

((ok...sorry sbout the long wait BUT! I was busy with other things, I recently got really into dead space as well as waiting to have the house to myself for a while ^^. anyways so I got another poll, that i`m gonna try to put in fan polls, but either way I told you the sequel will be a cross over, but...i wanna know which I should do...a mass effect cross maybe, another big threat for them to conquer. Or dead space...a sort of in and out, multi- chapter one shot ((the one shot being just the ishimura or the colony (((1 or 2))) )) or gears, a single planet but a...similar enemy, one bent on the destruction of humanity but just on sera. Or, my favorite, should we put them against the sith in star wars? Or maybe the empire? Anyways let me know R&R I will try to have chapter 17 up within the next 48-72 hours. Next up, ridding life of regrets...))


	17. kat's fury

Jun looked out over the waterfall happily through his scope. He held one hand up in a fist telling everyone to stay back while he slowly and carefully gripped his sniper rifle. He breathed slowly. It was so quiet he could barely hear the elite leading the group of jackals yelling orders after he dropped he's second in command, an elite in blue armor, as well as four of the snipers.

He shifted ever so slightly as he checked where the other snipers had been. All were staying down thankfully. "just one left..."he whispered as he turned toward the last jackal who was looking around frantically. He smirked as his index finger pulled the trigger back on the rifle, sending the very expensive round down the barrel and through the air, chuckling when he saw the jackal's head explode. " perfect."said jun before motioning with his hand for Emile and john to head down. He'd stay on top of the waterfall to watch out for them as they cleared out anything jun hadn't spotted.

Carter looked back as he watched Emile and john drop down onto a lower ridge. His team was disorganized at the moment and it made him uneasy. Kat was still asleep on Jorge's back, Jorge was out of commission while he carried kat, his marines were left to guard them. All he had left was himself, jun, Emile and john. A sniper, a CQC fighter, and then him and john who weren't exactly specialized but he had to stay behind to lead the team.

He looked back at kat on Jorge's back and sighed. He knew this wasn't a good idea, bringing her along, then he looked past them and remembered he also had parisa. He then blinked. "anyone seen six?"asked carter over coms only to hear an elite yell in pain. He rushed up to jun and saw in the distance six getting up from the elite corpse. There was another problem. Six was going rogue, constantly disappearing then reappearing almost like some running gag in a cartoon. He watched as she turned and motioned for them to follow on down. He shook his head and motioned for everyone to move up.

!

Emile growled and kicked the corpse of a fallen drone. " why does six keep doing this?"asked Emile as he looked up to see Jorge handed kat down to carter before getting down the ridge himself followed by the marines and john helping parisa. He just glared at them through his helmet before checking his ammo count. He grabbed a couple shells from the holder on his wrist and then loaded them into his shot gun. He'd barely touched the special ammunition he'd gotten all the way back on the frigate and he was dying to test it on a couple hunters. "i swear if six kills the next pair of hunters..."said Emile just to have Jorge slap the back of his helmet. "relax. You'll get your chance. You wanna kill hunters...i wanna fight those flood things. John said he had a hell of a time fighting them..."said Jorge as he shifted and made sure kat was still on his back before carrying on.

John looked at parisa who yanked her hand out of johns as he set her down. "cover me...i gotta take a piss..."she said as she walked over to a small curve in the rock. She hated it but she kept up the facade that she was still angry at john for being alive this whole time AND breaking her arm which was still sore even after that creation gel stuff.

he nodded and turned to face the other way while cortana sent carter a message. "parisa..."john started as he turned his head slightly. He could hear her undo her armor as she said. "shut up...i don't wanna hear it..." her voice faltered as she said it. She was holding back tears and john could tell as he turned to look back at carter who took the chance to check kats condition. "I'm sorry...i didn't mean to hurt you." even as she replied with, "in what way, breaking my arm or breaking my heart?" he had no idea which he meant either.

Parisa wiped away the single tear she let fall down her cheek as she looked at the wall in front of her and relieved her bladder. She wanted the hug him, hold him, let him know how happy she was he was alive, but at the same time he was a spartan,a legend, him especially amongst the marines. How would it look if she suddenly clung to him,crying and weeping over old memories. It was better to just stay mad at him. She just silently cried as she squatted there, taking that moment to relieve herself of some of her emotional pain as well. John said nothing even as he heard the sobs she muffled with the belt she held in her mouth which held her suit together.

!

kat groaned as she slowly awoke to hearing a thumping sound. It was in a relatively familiar beat. She jumped as she realized what is was and smiled, a tear running down her cheek as her visor polarized and for a moment before her shields came online after having to be turned off while Jorge carried her she saw her baby in a black and white ultrasound as well as carters face and as her audio receptors came online she nodded when she heard him ask if she was OK

Carter smiled as kat nodded. " good...you worried me for a second there. Think you might be good for a little longer? I got a pelican coming to meet us a few clicks from here. They're gonna pick you up."said carter to which kat responded as he expected.

"no I'm staying with you. For better or worse.." said kat as she removed her helmet. Carter now shook his head.

"kat this isn't a normal marriage. The pelican is picking you,Jorge, jun, Emile and six up. The commander thinks she found the library where the key to activate this halo is. The five of you as well as parisa and the marines are going to protect her on her way there. In the mean time me and john are going to take out the prophet of regret. After that...this war will finally be over." sad carter with a smiled before kat nodded and put her helmet back on. "fine...but just be sure to come back safe..."said kat as she slowly rose to her feet, staggering for a moment before taking the pistol carter now held out for her.

!

from there they walked down a path and had to deal with a few sniper before they entered a room only for kat to be pinned to the wall by a zealot. " I've had enough of you damn bastards!"she yelled and kicked her leg out, her foot landing between his legs. Surprisingly this cause him to stumble back. That was when the zealot noticed something. She was the same demon as the last planet he had attacked. She was the one who found all of their communication jammers.

The elite zealot reared his head back and let out a loud growl before looking at kat who was just staring at him, even with her pistol at her hip this elite had the unfortunate fate as to catch her in her first mood swing from calm to utterly pissed off. She just glared at him, panting as she looked to her shield bar. It was half down. She could hear the other dealing with more but this zealot and her just stared each other down. His hand wavered over the energy sword at his hip and her's over her pistol. It was as if nothing around them even fazed either of them as an elite yelled in pain and fell only to have his head explode from one of emiles shells.

Kat made the first move and it was as if the wind rushed under her boots as she stepped forward and ultimately lunged at the elite, tackling him to the ground and knocking away the energy sword handle as she shifted to sit on his chest before she held his throat with her gloved hand and used her robotic hand to just keep bashing his helmet in. she was being so brutal the elite, even with all his training and discipline could not withstand the pain until she ultimately stopped and he just roared, his purple blood staining her armor.

Carter came around the corner and saw kat shove the barrel of her magnum between the elites mandibles and unload the entire clip into his skull. Even as the elite lay there limp and her clip empty she just kept pulling the trigger as she began crying, the clicking sound being the only thing stopping her from just falling onto her back and giving up. Finally she stopped as she glanced at her motion tracker and through the tear covered visor she could see that carter was behind her.

He walked up but she just tossed the empty pistol his way while john walked past them and looked towards a hologram of the prophet.

"pregnancy sucks..."said kat as carter helped her up. "what's wrong?"asked carter as kat took off her helmet and ran her hand through her hair. "my suit...it's getting tight..any ideas?"asked kat before john motioned for them to walk over.

!1

"play it again..."said john as everyone joined him around the hologram. "gladly..."said cortana over his speakers before she showed up on a nearby pedestal and snapped her fingers. That's when they heard the prophet going on about some holy prayer.

"what does it mean?"asked Jorge as he looked to cortana.

"it means he's going to activate the ring."said jun as he slid his sniper rifle onto his back and removed his helmet. "the covenant consider this place a holy relic. I vaguely remember hearing chants like that back home before I was conscripted into being a spartan. I remember being with my family in a temple and having to be on my knees for what seemed like hours listening to something similar. If he's chanting like that he's planning on activating it."said jun, shrugging as he looked at the corpse of kat's kill. " wow kat...remind me not to piss you off."said jun as he looked around the room they were in. "when we finish this war...we should study these ruins..."said jun before cortana yelled out "ARE YOU CRAZY?" everyone's eyes snapped to her except for john who turned and looked at them.

Cortana just glared at jun as john stated, "this place is a weapon of mass destruction. It has to be destroyed. But the covenant come first."said john as he placed his hand over cortana and she used the suits enhancements to return to her chip in his head. As he felt the cool rush of mercury return to his skull he lifted his dual smg's from their place on his hips and looked to a door where a jackal walked in through...

!

yo OK so the last chapter I felt was slightly rushed, not enough detail, more of me just typing whatever came to mind. Next chapter they split up. And yes as some of you may realize I'm jumping like a bad DVD through the story but to be honest I do better when I can just be creative and open like with a cross over. Anyways so I have one vote for gears by the way...anyone else wanna say anything?

Last but not least kat's emotions are gonna start showing and yes...she hit his shields but she did attempt to kick the elite in the balls...lol. Also I intend to remove kat for the arch except put her in more of a Intel roll on the elite assault carrier. ^^ first baby born in space lol also you may realize that six is absent for most of my story. Since she has no name locked in like the others so like I said earlier in this chapter she's going to have a running gag of randomly appearing when someone asks where she is. And for the sole purpose of having at least one hormonally balanced female lol six will not be getting pregnant in the story, maybe in the sequel, I re-read some old reviews and I think some wanted six and Jorge,they'll be together sure, but her armor is staying on.

So keep on reading, things are gonna heat up as everyone split at the next chapter. Also I might revive another spartan in the sequel, MIGHT, as the official liaison for kyle and unmei.


	18. the flood rises

After fighting their way through more then a fewjackals and multiple close calls with snipers carter watched as jun helped kat onto a pelican which had dropped off marine reinforcements for him and john as well as multiple drop pods of weapons. Him and john had restocked their battle rifle ammo and as kat turned and waved good bye at him before the pelican doors shut he gave her a spartan smile with a swipe of two fingers over his helmet where his mouth would be and let the pelican fly off. He looked to john and wished it was him going with them rather then six but the commander had said she wanted six with her to head into the library and deal with the flood.

As the gondola approached john,him and the marines took up firing positions behind some barricades and got ready for a fire fight. When the gondola was locked into place a group of jackals came out of it along with multiple elites. Instantly both parties opened fire, carter and john obviously firing accurate, short bursts from the battle rifle and knocking out a couple elites while the marines put down suppressing fire on the jackals.

Carter finally vaulted the cover and went into the thick of it to try and get this over with faster. Every minute they spent fighting stupid jackals was another minute kat was in her suit and not back on earth enjoying a few commendations and getting the honorable discharge every spartan would deserve when this war was over so she could have a normal life with their kid. He was even more fired up when he saw john run at an elite and just jump onto of an elite and empty half his smg clip into it's chest before raising his second smg and firing on another elite, his battle rifle now on his back, more then likely empty due to the jackals and their shields, something carter had decided to handle personally.

Catherine b320...catherine noble. She didn't know which sounded better or more pathetic. The fact either way she was a spartan or the fact other then carter she had no one to go back to on earth. She was working on her elbow a bit more as she had been transferred back to the _in amber clad_ and was currently sitting in half her armor, the techs working on a way to expand the chest piece and medics worried about the radiation her baby was absorbing. In the few weeks she had been pregnant she already had the small bump of being nearly 3 months along and that had grown in a matter of around 48 hours which worried them the most, mainly because marine field medicine training didn't include child birth. So for now she sat on a crate, trying to get whatever kink was going on with her robotic elbow out so if she was able to get her armor back atleast she could rejoin the fight.

She looked up as marines and techs began scrambling around in the hangar. It had been a couple hours since the others had left with the commander for the library and john and carter had yet to check in for a while which bothered her though they had reports of the covenant glassing the area where the profit had been so she assumed her was dead but wondered if the two spartans had made it. Finally she put hand holding a screw driver down and rested her mechanical hand on her small bump...that was when everything went to hell...

jun was silently praying as he hid in a former covenant held deploy able sentry tower, laying against the wall. He was surrounded by the flood...god the flood. Most were covenant based forms but all the marines. He prayed for their souls as he had watched them get swarmed by those little...things, and eventually turned. Hell he'd watched them turn. He had been in his tower before he became surrounded and had told the others to go on ahead without him. He was out of ammo and on the verge of a heart attack he could swear but for now he was merely making his peace, making a list of things to do mentally if he made it out of this alive. Head shots didn't work, that was when he had freaked out the most. So much for spartan discipline, no training could prepare him for this. He was a sniper damn it and 2 shots, 3 shots, he had to unload so much into them just to get a couple down. He had been nearly out of ammo when he finally found their weak spot and had cursed himself for it.

He hadn't heard much over comms but looked over the edge when he heard an elite roaring his way through the flood, cutting the creatures up with no mercy. He quietly got his sniper rifle up and resting on the edge of the tower and looked through the scope. He noticed the elites armor was unlike most and just watched him. His personal hope being that if he was going to dye it'd be at the hands of this elite. He reached down and checked his pistol. A few rounds left in the magazine and one extra. He took a deep breath and vaulted down, putting rounds expertly aimed into the floods parasite imbedded in the chest, taking them down with the elite till he raised his pistol and the elite brought up his energy sword. Something compelled them both to just stare each other down. "you...demon...why do you not shoot at me?"said the elite, his voice deep and...in english. Jun blinked and removed his finger from the trigger.

"why haven't you cut me down?"he asked, testing the water with this elite. Never once had one simply stopped even to ask a question like why aren't you shooting me. He wanted to see if this elite felt the same odd compulsion to work together as him.

"something inside me is telling me not to kill you. You took down the parasite as if it were but a small creature annoying you. How? Your aim is more accurate then most other humans, even with just what you humans consider to be a side arm. "

jun contemplated on what to say to this elite as they both lowered their weapons. "i`m a sniper, my specialty is precision aim. If I couldn't identify a weakness like their parasite then I wouldn't be doing my job right."he said as he motioned towards the popped parasite within a nearby elite. " I...i`m sorry about your comrades. I may have probably killed them with my team if the flood hadn't reached them but still...no species deserves a fate such as this." he said, remembered one marine who hadn't completely died during his turn and had assaulted emile, yelling in pain and for help, telling them to kill him, which emile was more then happy to do, as well as the creatures behind them with his new shot gun shells in use.

The elite nodded. " I have seen others of your kind but non with such great speed AND precision...the parasite is a great foe. Your...specialty...requires that someone guard you correct?"asked the elite as he went over to a fallen kig-yar and picked up his beam rifle, something jun tended to avoid as the recoil was not exactly the best for his taste. He brought it over to jun and held it out for him. "if you will help me cleanse this holy ring, I will see to it you are spared...for the moment and possibly allowed passage to the great journey."

jun heard the elites offer and took the beam rifle, contemplating it. An elite and him working together. That...intrigued him but with his...he hated to admit it but fear of the flood and this elite wanting his help rather then his death...

"fine, i`ll help you but first I need to know your name and rank." he said as he began to examine the rifle. If anything he'd atleast be able to go in a blaze of glory if the other elites saw him as a threat still.

"my name is thel vadaam...and I have no rank. I am merely the arbiter...it is my punishment for the destruction of the last sacred ring we found."he said as he passed jun. "and what of yours demon? Or would you prefer I refer to you as such?"

"just demon will do fine. We may have a temporary truce but I still can't tell you anything more."

jorge was slumped against a wall, some blood dripping from under his left gauntlet. His arm was broke in multiple places as he had been surrounded by flood and managed to kill them all with an armor lock and release, but not before one broke his arm, rendering him incapable of using his turret. Thankfully emile and carter had been able to eliminate what was left but feeling like he would only be a burden jorge had opted to stay on the gondola, sitting across from the tube with a half full turret aimed at it and his working arm still holding the trigger. He had heard another gondola show up and looked over,seeing that it was full of elites and grunts. A couple elites came over and seeing him, yelled something to the one he assumed to be the leader...until he saw jun with one in odd armor. Jun must not have seen him but he kept playing dead as the fact the flood had "killed" him seemed to disinterest them in taking his head or helmet as a trophy since they ended up walking away.

Jun looked around the platform they had shown up at after riding along with a group of elites. Originally their leader and thel argued over his help but when three flood tried to ambush them and he took them down with one shot each from a plasma rifle thanks to his aim before even the other elites could react they let him tag along. He figured it was until his usefulness ran out but so far they had done plenty to see him to his destination which happened to be the same place, more then likely also the place they planned to kill him. With that in mind as soon as the gondola came to a stop and the elites gave thel the honor of getting the "key" he left with thel. He noticed something move in the shadows as well as a couple elites talking about a dead demon and assumed one of his team was KIA. He figured probably emile considering he was nearly suicidal over taking down as many look as he could.

Thel seemed to look at the human,elite and flood bodies with pity as jun followed him. When they entered he turned around and pretty much backhanded jun, though ensuring enough force to knock him down. He then walked over and kicked him in the head to knock him out before saying, " I apologize demon,but once I get the key I must kill you. At the very least your death as well as getting this icon will give me back my status and my ship." he then cloaked and went on.

carter kept a vigilent eye as he back up, along with emile, to follow commander keys towards the icon. She seemed to try to stretch as far as she could to get to the object, finally after grabbing a hold of some odd looking vines she made it and grabbed the key, only for the "vines" to slip with her weight, even before the spartans could reach for her johnson was there to grab her hand and help her up. "ya know...your father never asked for my help either." he said as he looked at the icon. "finally got it...now we can..." "sir I have movement on my motion tracker."said carter as he scanned the area with his rifle. He noticed a shimmer and was about to fire before his gun was knocked from his hand and a firm punch to his gut sent him to the floor, sliding to the edge followed by emile, caught by surprise as well, both caught onto vines and held on while they heard a fight go on then nothing but some growls and what sounded like the elite talking though just before either of them could move to try to climb the wall they caught six and the elite falling past them, six having tackle the elite over the edge.

Tarturus looked over the edge and chuckled, not having had time to shove the elite over the edge himself, in fact a demon had done it for him. The elite had been about to go on a speal about how the council and the prophets would never stand for this betrayal when the demon had came out of no where. It's a shame he would never be able to tell him that the prophets ordered the guard change.

He ordered his brutes to grab the humans that thel had knocked out before turning to leave. This flood was a nuisance and needed to be purged as soon as he was back onboard.

Kat cursed under her breath as she flew the pelican over the halo ring. She had a bad left engine and her right wing was clipped so it was nothing short of a miracle the bird was flying. After the hell that broke loose on the in amber clad she was merely thankful to have gotten away with her armor and the pelican though the fact it was already turning and heading for space was a bad sign, though the blockade of covenant ships trying to contain the flood that was trying to flee the ring with phantoms and other such ships was sure to shoot it down. She had locked onto carters suit transponder and was doing her best to fly too him.

**Flashback**

kat looked around as people were scrambling to get supplies on pelicans and move things around. She wasn't too happy when a moment later a technician grabbed her arm and did his best to pull her away only to get her fist in his face...and subsequently get knocked out due to her holding back on her strength. Another ran up and said, "sierra-b320, we need to get you in your armor, it's important you leave the ship asap." said the technician as cathrine got up and followed him back towards what served as the spartans armor lab/assembly station onboard the ship. She got into place and the machine was quick to begin reassembling her torso and left arm armor. "what's wrong? Why do I need to get back into my armor so quickly?"she asked as she felt the tightness of her suit on her gut return, an irritance which her hormones jumped on and into full rage but she hid it as she flexed her hands. "i need to know now before I do anything else.

The tech looked up from his screen. " I dunno. All I know is some pelican returned and crashed into the hangar on the lower deck, something came out of it, something not human..."

"covenant?" asked kat as the machine finished with her left arm and she stepped forward, feeling her suit fully power up.

"no i-it was some kind of parasite, some fat blob waddled out and exploded on a marine, next thing we know these little blobs were everywhere and were eating their way into several marines necks. They over ran the hangar and are making their way through the..." the technician never finished as an explosion rocked the deck and he turned to see multiple flood forms making their way onto the deck through the main elevator. "shit. H-heres your helmet, go and find the commander, let her know what happened." the tech said as he grabbed her helmet and did his best to slide the thing on the ground to her while grabbing a nearby pistol and going to help fight them off.

Her true priority coming first, survival for the baby, kicked in rather then the usual spartan over ride of "must save the crew, i`m last away" and such and instantly went into a sprint, using the suits enhancements to their fullest as she ran up the ramp and onto a pelican, as she did so a carrier form walked nearby and exploded in an attempt to catch her, also setting off a nearby box of grenades. Shrapnel shredded the pelicans engine and kat cursed like mad as she used her standard side arm to shoot off the infector forms while the blood pan, a common nickname for the pelicans bay doors, closed and she could run to the cockpit.

**end flashback**

kat groaned as she finally got close enough to carters signal and in an open area she let go of the controls though hit the steering mechanism to jam it into a downward-right spiral. She opened the cockpit dor and went into the back, locking up and praying it was enough to survive the inevitable crash.

!Q!

ok guys so here it is! lol after nearly 2 years of lack of inspiration I finally decided to try writing again, months after I got a review telling me not to stop. I hope to god people still have this story as watched or whatever lol so one reason I stopped was I felt I focused the story to much around kat and her pregnancy and I took someone advice to heart that the story didn't have to follow the halo 2 plot line to the letter and decided to let it jump and skip around from different spartans points of view as I said the team would split up. Also I figured putting kat on the in amber clad would be a nice touch of excitement. ALSO since i`m beginning to write again I do sincerely hope you all don't mind if I wrap up halo 2 and move into halo 3, with halo 4 out I have decided this story will be taking a turn into dead space so that john can go be with the halo 4 peoples and also I will be removing parisa but inputting issac to replace john. Also I may have put a couple spartans in positions nearing death, don't fear they shall survive.

But before I reach dead space gotta do halo 3 and I do intend during the ark sequence kat will have her baby. Which I also intend to have happen during a fire fight so just wait and see how I pull that off. Lol I like the word also appearently.

The continued existence of this story depends on reviews peoples, also I worked on my grammar and spelling quite a bit but my keyboard likes to play tricks on me.

And to end this writers note please as always R&R, give me your thoughts, ideas, complaints...no flaming. Anyways, see you on the battlefield.


	19. authors note

OK my hopefully loyal and patient readers. So I have come to a realization thanks to another story I wrote and some maturity in my writing style...this story is wrote terribly! yeah I read it again and noticed soooo many typo's and spelling errors. Same with the other story. SO I intend to rectify this by rewriting and maybe combining a couple chapters. I also may just update them. Anyways I do intend to continue this story and my other one when I get the chance.

So please review, and be honest...am I right or am I right? Also I wanna gauge how many people actually read this still or are seeking a new chapter.


End file.
